To Each His Own
by LadyKimmey
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots of various yaoi pairings, featuring the hotness of many. Now up: Underneath The Blanket - While seeking warmth Lee discovers that Neji has a lot more than that to give. (Lee x Neji) A Yaoi! Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! I decided to start working on some yaoi one-shots. Can't help it, I am a lover of yaoi. I do write gay novels for a living so I thought this could be fun to play with. Some things to be aware of for this collection of one-shots. Each one will have different pairings and all seperate. If on occassion they are connected/related to another chapter (one-shot) then I will indicate it as such at the beginning of each one.

As for the pairings, next to each title name will have the title and the pairing to be found. Example: Belated Birthday (Sasuke x Gaara). I will be doing all kinds of pairings. Yes, I will take requests no matter how odd they may seem. When it comes to boy love, all the males of Naruto are up for grabs. Warnings will be posted for each chapter/one-shot as needed. Thanks for checking it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi, Oral, Anal, and MPreg!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belated Birthday

.

.

.

.

The steady drumming of music blared too loudly in his ears. The Uchiha rubbed his temples vigorously, anything to relieve the tension. The dobe wouldn't be happy unless he went to bed with a headache. Why had he agreed to come to this party? Because Naruto was his best friend and it had the perfect excuse not to attend the date with Sakura. As much as he cared for her as a teammate and friend, he couldn't bring himself to return her affections.

It wasn't that she was unattractive or undesirable. He just wasn't that into her. Hell, he wasn't that into any female. Sometime during his desertion, he had realized that he preferred males. He liked men, even if he liked to be on the giving end of the sex. Being with a female sexually, the very idea made him want to vomit. He couldn't imagine putting his cock inside a woman. The one time he'd made out with Sakura, he had panicked when she tried to stroke him. Not only had he not been aroused, he hadn't wanted her touching him there. What got him off was being inside a man's ass.

His sexuality was the reason he was getting irritated. He had dodged the date with Sakura but now he had a skanky redhead trying to climb all over him. He didn't want to deal with some unknown slut that was trying to earn herself a reputation. Did she think she'd gain popularity points if she nailed him? All of her friends were off to the sides, probably betting on if she'd succeed to get him alone. It wasn't going to happen. He'd rather stick his dick in a blender than in her snatch. That course of action would be safer.

The only way he'd get through the night without something vile and crawly landing on his person, was to excuse himself from the party. He was all for celebrating the Kazekage's birthday. If the birthday boy himself could skip out, there was no reason he couldn't abandon the festivities. Besides, the Kazekage's birthday had been last week. The missed birthday had just given his teammate an excuse to have a party. Naruto was all about doing things with their friends. This was also a ploy to get the Kazekage to socialize.

Why? Not everyone was a social butterfly. Sasuke couldn't stand being around a large crowd. Since his return two years ago, he still liked to be left alone. At eighteen, he already knew who he was, what he wanted. Kind of. The idea of reviving his clan was becoming a problem. Not when he couldn't bring himself to lust after a female. There were other means of doing it, but he still wasn't sure.

He stood, pushing the clinging slut away and onto the floor. He was getting out of here before he lost his temper and became rude. The party had turned dull once the object of celebration had fled. He had been watching the Kazekage intently for most of the night. Why couldn't it have been that redhead to find his lap comfortable? He had noticed the Kazekage constantly glancing around the large room, probably looking for an escape route.

Sasuke had noticed that most of the females hadn't bothered to pay much attention to the birthday boy. Most seemed interested in him or Naruto. He had hit another growth spurt right before turning eighteen to put him at six-two. The vigorous training he endured with Kakashi-sensei had helped him to thicken his torso and given him a more powerful physique. He wasn't as chiseled as Rock Lee but he wasn't as slender as Sai. He had decided to let his hair grow out in the back, just keeping the sides and bangs at a respectable length.

The Kazekage on the other hand, came off as delicate. It had been over a year since he'd seen the redhead but he hadn't changed much. The dark red hair had grown out to frame the boyish face. While the eldest sand brother had grown to match Sasuke's own height, the Kazekage was still very short. No more than five-six and with a slender body. A small frame, with a curvaceous bottom. Gods, did the sand shinobi have a nice ass. It had been impossible to miss as the sand wielder had walked out.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun? If you're ready to leave, we can go back to my place." The unwanted bimbo was all smiles and practically oozing pheromones. Her damn friends were all watching, waiting for his answer.

"I'm leaving, alone." He had no interest in her company. Maybe if another redhead had asked to take him home. It would never happen. He was lucky to have been able to return to the village. The probation was still in effect for another three years. If for any reason they deemed worthy, he could be banished from his home. They had allowed him back on a temporary basis, giving him only low ranked missions in order to survive. Which was why it had been over a year since he'd seen anyone from Suna. All of his missions kept him near the village and bored as hell.

The only reason he had gotten to see the Kazekage this time was due to the Chuunin exams taking place next week. The siblings had arrived early to spend some time with their friends. It was the first Chuunin exam since the war had ended. The object of his desire would only be here for another week or so. Not that it mattered, the Kazekage was out of his reach. Someone with that status would be expected to marry and have children. There was also the problem of the other male never paying much attention to him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto was shouting at him over the loud music. Arms swinging wide in an attempt to get his attention.

"Home." And if that bimbo kept trailing behind him he was going to be very nasty. Hadn't he said he was leaving alone? Maybe she was just stupid. What would it take to get rid of her? How much money did she have riding on getting in his bed? She would probably follow him long enough to pretend that she had gone home with him. In the morning there would be another rumor about his prowess in bed. Disgusting.

The night breeze was a tad chilly. Winter had come early this year and tonight was promising to be another cold one. The bitch next to him squeaked as she stepped outside. If the cold wasn't going to get rid of her, how to get her to leave him alone. He didn't give a damn about the rumors, they weren't true. Out of the thirty girls that he had supposedly slept with, he had bedded exactly zero of them. The funniest one to date was about his size. One girl had claimed that he was only four inches but good at oral. Another had said he was a big as a horse but was all about him. He loved the one where he could go for hours.

"So, where are we going?" Fingers latched onto his arm. She was gazing up at him with such a hopeful expression, it took all he could do, not to vomit. She really thought he was just going to take her home and give her some sex. How to get out of it without being rude and causing a scene?

He sighed and looked up to the heavens for assistance, where he saw the answer. It was standing on the roof, staring down at them. That was where the Kazekage had ran off to. The redhead was just looking down, watching what was taking place. Sasuke couldn't read his expression but it could get him away from the girl. "There you are, Kazekage-sama. I was looking for you."

Really? Gaara narrowed his eyes at the couple. Why the hell would the Uchiha be looking for him? Had Naruto sent a message in hopes he'd be found? He had lied and said he was stepping out for some fresh air, with the intent of not returning. Getting drunk and finding a girl wasn't his idea of fun. He'd rather be lying in bed with a good book. Would he really send a message through the Uchiha? It was obvious that the couple were about to find some privacy. He had been about to leave when he heard the door open and saw the two step out.

Sasuke almost moaned when the Kazekage leapt down from the high roof. Only another shinobi would notice the grace and agility demonstrated in the simple action. Every move was elegant, beautiful. If he hadn't seen the redhead in battle on several occasions, he would doubt the strength the other possessed.

As soon as he landed, Gaara inspected the female up close. Red hair that resembled bloody stool, an okay face and huge assets. That explained why the Uchiha was taking her home with him. He had been watching the man all night long. First a blonde had been on his lap, then the redhead had taken her place. It seemed this one had won the competition for the shinobi's attention. With such huge, sagging breasts, there was only one thing the two were heading to do.

And Gaara hated the fact that it angered him. Why couldn't he be attracted to Naruto or Lee? Why did it have to be someone like Sasuke Uchiha? Why did he want someone that was unattainable? The attraction had been there for years. Ever since the Chuunin exams, he had felt drawn to the other boy. Not a boy any longer, a very handsome man. One that would one day marry to revive his clan and that was clearly into the opposite sex. Even the females in Suna knew all about the Uchiha and his prowess in bed. Even his own sister was curious enough to follow the gossip. Hell, he was sure Temari had plans on trying to bed the shinobi.

Gaara couldn't blame his sister or the current female now latched onto the Uchiha's arm. Given the chance, he'd take their place. The council knew about his sexual preference, so did his siblings. They weren't happy about it, since it would leave Kankuro or Temari with the chore of siring the next Kazekage. They wanted it to be him, for a more powerful child. If not, they could just wait for another strong shinobi to take his place. He would serve his village as long as he could, but he couldn't change who he was.

The council hadn't been happy to learn about his relationship with one of the guards. It had been a small fling, to figure out what he liked. His first sexual experience had been with Matsuri, Kankuro's doing. It had left him feeling so violated and disappointed he had gone to Temari with his confusion. She had been the one to suggest that he might be gay. She had been right, she just hadn't known the name of the shinobi he had spoken to her about. The one he constantly fantasized about and wanted.

"Did you need something?" Gaara spoke softly, keeping the disdain and anger he felt from showing. He really wanted to snatch that manicured hand off of the muscular arm. As soon as the message was relayed, he'd head back to the room he'd been appointed and get some rest. His body was at the point where he could get in up to six hours before having to wake.

"Naruto looks to be occupied, but if you are ready to retire, I can show you the way." Sasuke prayed that the man would not call him out on the lie. He didn't want this girl to follow him home.

"I am ready to retire. I am sure I can find it on my own." He hadn't drunk anything tonight, despite things constantly being shoved into his face. He'd leave getting smashed to his brother. Why did the Uchiha even care? Or was he just being polite since he had caught him hanging around outside?

"Nonsense, as a diplomatic guest, it is my duty to see you there safely. Will you please excuse us?" He didn't know her name and he didn't care enough to ask it. Sasuke tried to pry the fingers away. "Release me."

Interesting. Gaara saw the irritation flash in the dark orbs. The Uchiha was trying to get the girl to let go without using too much force. Was that the reason for the lie? He knew where his room was and he wasn't in any danger. If anyone were to escort him, it would be Naruto or his brother. Was he being used as an excuse? Did that mean the girl's attention wasn't wanted? There could be a number of reasons for it. "Very well, you may escort me back to my room."

"What? Can't he go on his own? What about us? Are you coming back?" Her voice took on a high-pitched whine. She couldn't go back in there now, she'd look like a fool. There was no way she was going home before scoring with Sasuke. She finally had him ready and the horrible Kazekage was getting in the way. Couldn't someone else escort him? "I'll just walk with you."

"No, you cannot accompany me while I escort him." Damn, she was persistent. Sasuke was relieved when his arm was released. She frowned but let him go, "I shall see you later. Shall we go, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hai," Gaara crossed his arms and began walking in the direction of his room. The girl was seething, he could see it. She wasn't the least bit happy that his appearance had put a damper on her evening. He waited until they were far enough away before asking, "Why? I could have made it back on my own."

"If you were me, what would you have done?" Sasuke thought it was obvious as to why he had done it. Some men may have accepted the offer of free sex but he wasn't normal.

"I am not you." He wouldn't accept any woman's advances. That didn't answer his question. "She was beautiful and clear in her intentions."

"Exactly, which is why I got rid of her. She wasn't my type." He wouldn't mind having a redhead in his bed. "If it amuses you, she will probably find a way to sneak into my room before I return."

"Does that happen often?" How many women did the man be with? Gaara kept his eyes forward as they walked. He didn't need to glance over to see what would make the female do something so bold.

More often than he cared to admit. Sasuke sighed at the question, "Too often, which is why I won't be going home tonight. Some won't take no as an answer. Not when they believe someone else they know has already accomplished the same thing. They too want bragging rights."

"If you do not wish for their attention, then why sleep with them?" That just meant that the Uchiha had slept with only some of the females he'd heard about. How many women had the pleasure of being with him? There had to be a reason why they all wanted him.

"Who says I have? You never struck me as the kind to listen to idle gossip." Had the rumors spread so far? Or had the Kazekage managed to hear a few in the three days he had been in the village?

"My sister, she says you are known for your prowess in bed. I warn you, she too is enamored with the tales." Gaara didn't care for gossip. It just let him know that the shinobi was straight and not interested in the same sex.

Great, just what he needed. "Sorry, but she isn't my type. I hope your sister isn't the type to add false rumors. I have no interest in her or any other woman."

"Come again." Gaara was sure he had heard wrong. Clearly the Uchiha hadn't meant it that way. How else was he supposed to take it? It could just mean he wasn't interested in women pertaining to meaningless sex.

"I said I am not interested in her or any other woman." He repeated it slowly to make sure it couldn't be taken for anything other than what it was. Sasuke had never really cared if anyone discovered his sexuality. The problem was, no one seemed to care enough to ask him about it. His male friends just assumed he was as into females as they were. The females that chased him all thought he just had to have them, not for once believing that they were resistible. Then there was Sakura, she was so deep in her obsession, she didn't seem to want to question why he wouldn't become more than just friends. If someone were to take the time and ask what he liked, he would tell them. He wasn't ashamed of his preferences, he thought he had damn good tastes. "Some spiteful bitch I had turned down began the first rumors. All the ones I have turned down since have added to them. My tastes do not sway towards the female anatomy."

Was the shinobi drunk? Gaara was sure he hadn't seen the other man drink anything. Yes, he had been watching him constantly. He had done so in a way he had come off as bored. While constantly glancing around the room, he was able to keep an eye on what was going on. "None of them?"

"No, I have never been with a female, if that is what you are asking." Sasuke admitted openly. For some reason he didn't want his company to get the wrong idea. To think that the rumors had spread so far as to reach the ear of the Kazekage. Why would Temari be discussing him? "I like males."

That was unexpected. Then why all the rumors? Why would the Uchiha allow them to speak about him in such a way? "Then why not stop them from spreading lies?"

"Could I? Would they believe it if I claimed to be gay? With the talk of how many

females I have slept with, would they believe that I preferred males? That would mean that each of those girls were lying and they would never admit to it. They would claim to have been with me despite it, their pride would allow nothing less." Sasuke had thought about it, just to end the constant hounding. "Nothing short of getting a steady boyfriend would stop the rumors and the unwanted attention."

Then why didn't he get one? For some reason he didn't want to persuade him into getting one. If it were true, he was glad that he didn't have one. Gaara could understand where he was coming from. It would be hard, even he was finding it hard to believe. Why would someone that was such a magnet for females, be into males? "What type do you like?"

"That is a tough question." The simple answer would be; Him. Sasuke liked him as a type. He found the Kazekage to be extremely hot. They didn't know each other as well he'd like but if he were to take someone home for fun, it'd be the male walking next to him. Did the redhead really want to know what his type was? "I would have let you follow me home."

"Are you saying you're attracted to me?" Gaara knew he could never be accused of being coy. He had always spoken what came to mind. His siblings would often tell him that he needed to learn better social skills and be more outgoing. Idle chatter had never interested him and he didn't see the point of not being honest while speaking. His mannerism seemed to confuse a lot of people, so did his bluntness. They were almost back to his room, he wanted to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding what the Uchiha was saying.

"I am." They were at the appointed Inn. The place had been cleared of all other guests to allow for Suna's visit. All of the Kazekage's guards and attendants were in residence. Standing at the front entrance was the man's sister and another female. He was sure he had seen the brunette girl before, he couldn't recall her name. This would be where they parted ways for the night.

And he was loath to let the shinobi just return to that party. Gaara did notice that his sister and Matsuri were outside waiting for him to return. They had agreed to allow him the time alone, seeing as Kankuro had went with him. Both females were now looking their way. Dammit, his sister was eyeing his company like a piece of chocolate. She was bold for a female and would most likely try to flirt. "Then would you like to accompany me up to my room for the night?"

His room for the night? Had the Kazekage just propositioned him? Or was there another reason he was being asked to come up? With the redhead it was hard to be sure of anything. "I would."

"Very well," it was settled. Gaara reached out to grab the man's hand. If he were more attuned to his emotions, he would have known it for the jealousy that it was, as to why he wanted to stake a claim. He saw the interest and the intent written all over Temari's face. He wanted them to know that at least for tonight, he had the Uchiha's attention. Whatever his sister had been about to say was prevented with a look of horror. He led his company towards the doorway and only long enough to leave a message. "I'll be retiring to my room, make sure I'm not disturbed until morning."

"Eh, Gaara?" Temari stared at the retreating backs. What had just happened? Why was Sasuke Uchiha with her brother? Why were they going up to his room? Why had he grabbed the leaf shinobi's hand? What had happened at the party? What were the two going to do upstairs? She knew about her brother's sexuality but the Uchiha was very straight, so it couldn't be that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I assume you gave them that order and that impression for a reason?" Sasuke didn't care if the staff came up with ideas of what was occurring behind the closed doors. The invitation and the comment to the blonde sibling made it sound like they weren't going to be disturbed for a reason. How else was he to take it?

"I would think that a shinobi of your intelligence would know that I invited you up for one reason. My family and those that serve under me are already aware of my sexual preferences. This is the first time I have brought someone to my room however. I made it clear so we would not be disturbed." His brother had the tendency to become so drunk, he'd barge in to have a brotherly talk. "If that is not what you want, then I will take no offense to your leaving."

"I'll be staying." Sasuke confirmed his agreement by reaching over and throwing the latch on the door. This way not even the staff could unlock it and come inside. If the Kazekage was all for spending the night together, he'd take full advantage of it. It would probably be the only time. He left the door and walked over, "Then for tonight, call me Sasuke."

"Gaara then." He would ask the same. His other lover had never agreed to the use of his given name. It had always been Kazekage-same during. It had made their being together feel empty and unattached. He hadn't been in love but had liked the man. He wanted the one in his room to call him by his name. After tonight, they'd go back on with their lives but just for tonight, he wanted what many others had only lied about having.

"Undress for me, Gaara." Sasuke slipped off his own shirt. The next thing that went were his pants, leaving him completely nude. Undressing wasn't something he took pleasure in. The sooner he had the redhead naked and beneath him, the longer he could play. He had no idea how affectionate he'd be in public with a boyfriend, because he never had one, he had already discovered how much he liked touching. Just seeing the pale skin being bared to him, this time would be no different. He wanted to run his hands all over the creamy flesh and taste it.

The heat continued to rise up his throat and into his cheeks. Gaara removed the cotton underwear while keeping his eyes averted. It was rude to stare. It was still hard to believe that he was currently stripping down for the other man. The one he had fought against during the first Chuunin exam and after. Even then he had an obsession with the raven. As he looked up, it grew.

The rumors didn't do the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan justice. The hard body was lined with scars, all adding to the appeal. Those rumors surrounding the man's equipment were also false. The many Temari had relayed to him, the best one had stated the man to be was about eight inches and a little above average girth. The meaner ones put him as having the cock of a toddler. There was no way any of those females had ever seen the man naked, much less had the pleasure of going with him. What he was looking at was at full-mast and about a foot long. The length was impressive, the girth alone pointed out the many lies that had been told. Gaara doubted that he'd be able to wrap his hand completely around it.

His cock jerked having the blue eyes inspecting him. One thing he was proud of was his size but he knew it took more than just size alone to please someone. Sasuke didn't know what Gaara liked but that was part of the fun. Finding out what his lover liked and then seeing just how much he could make him moan. The bed was large enough for three, plenty of room.

It was odd waiting to see what his new lover would do. Before he had been the one in control, although he had been on bottom. Every aspect he had dictated, his lover had been completely docile. Seeing the dark eyes looking him over, Gaara wanted to wait. Every day he commanded hundreds, told them what to do. Was it strange that he wanted someone else to take control?

Sasuke liked what he saw, the Kazekage was perfect. He was more slender than the clothes let on. What kind of noises would those pink lips make? Was he a light moaner or a screamer? What kind of sounds would come out of the lush mouth? What kind of kissing did Gaara like? Would he prefer simple kissing or would he be more into an open mouth kiss?

Waiting found Gaara being directed towards the bed with the use of two hands. They stopped at the edge but remained standing. A calloused hand gripped his chin, forcing him to bring his gaze upwards. The heat he saw was staggering, it was directed at him. If they weren't in their current position, he would have mistaken it for hatred. It was raw lust and the man had yet to touch him. The kiss began as a mashing of lips, hard and unforgiving. Teeth caught his lower lip, nibbling and the brush of tongue had him opening his mouth. The Uchiha kissed as fervently as he fought. His mouth was being ravished with a ferocious hunger that left him weak in the knees. An arm went around his waist, pulling him against the hard body. And right into the massive erection that had been jutting outwards. It made his own seem tiny in comparison.

Curiosity got the better of Gaara, he wanted to touch it. The length was pressing into his stomach. He used two hands to wedge between them and fondle the mass. The tip was just as smooth as his own, just bigger. The only difference was the head was just as wide as the rest of it, except near the base. The already wide cock got fatter three inches near the end. He couldn't imagine what taking it would feel like. Did they need to discuss positions or was it a given? He was obviously the more feminine of the two but he wasn't weak either. He wasn't sure how to go about letting the other know that being bottom was what he wanted. Not because it was the logical choice but because it was what he liked.

The hands felt wonderful on him. Sasuke released the hot mouth to search for other spots to play with. He went for the ear, placing an ear lobe between his teeth. That got a slight shiver but wasn't the reaction he was looking for. He aimed lower, going for the pale throat. That was it, the correct response. Gaara gasped and arched into him, baring more of his neck.

There was no way he would not wake with marks in the morning. Gaara didn't care. Not when the man's hands had moved to cup his ass. The fingers were kneading and squeezing his bottom almost painfully. A middle finger was dangerously close to where he was split. With each caress, the digit moved closer. It was such a tease, he tried to get on his toes.

Sasuke bit down on the tender flesh, aiming to leave a large enough hickey that there would be no mistaking what it was. His left hand reached low enough at the back of the thin thigh to indicate what he wanted. The leg lifted and he brought it high to rest on his hip. The other did the same, Gaara came to be straddling his waist. Arms were around his own shoulders, all he had to use was one arm around the narrow waist for support. Once more he captured the sweet mouth in a bruising kiss.

Their cocks rubbed and he felt the moisture dripping from his tip to glide on the much larger shaft. Gaara tried to grind and cause more friction between them. The arm that was supporting his weight was also restricting his movements. He broke away from the kiss feeling the many fingers gliding across his ass cheek to find the puckered entrance. Just as quickly as it had been found, a digit pushed past the barrier. In and out, it prepared him. "Stand, top drawer."

The deep voice was even sexier than he had imagined. Sasuke took the few steps needed to get him close to the bedside stand. In the drawer he found some kind of lotion. He sat down on the edge of the mattress. The plush bottom was now sitting on his lap but spread with the use of his legs. He squeezed a generous amount onto two fingers. It was slightly cold to the touch but would work. Since he had been directed to get the lubrication, he assumed that his lover was okay with being on bottom.

The two fingers pressed back inside, stretching him. His knees were on the mattress with the sitting position. This was the reason he preferred to be taken, the exhilaration that came with being filled. Temari said it came with wanting to be loved and protected. The female was by nature the weaker of the pairing. In his case, being bottom made him the submissive partner. He couldn't deny that he wanted to be dominated by his lover. He wanted someone to cherish him, to need him, to protect him even if he didn't really need the protection.

There was more than enough lotion coating the clinging walls. To be on the safe side, Sasuke applied a generous amount onto Gaara's hand and directed it to his cock. The almost feminine-sized hand wrapped around his length, coating it. So much for the foreplay, the redhead was acting more anxious than he was. He didn't have to say or do anything. The moment the lube was spread along every inch, the smaller male was lifting himself up. Sasuke used his hands to pry the soft cheeks apart, helping to aim as the Kazekage sat down on the tip of his cock.

Even with the prepping and being held open, Gaara clenched his teeth at the pain. The head pushed through the pink ring and he could tell that it had torn him slightly. There was no way around it, not with something so thick. It was slow going, easing himself down onto the hard cock. After a few inches, he felt it. There was no need to direct it, the width pressed right into his spot. It felt so good, he was shivering by the time he managed to get most of it inside. "Ah, Sasuke."

"Sorry, Gaara." He couldn't do it. Sasuke flipped their positions and placed them in the middle of the bed. It would have been nice to see how the redhead would have rode him. Maybe later or another time. Having that tight heat wrapped around him so painfully good, he took over. He left an arm around Gaara's waist and the other held up his own weight. The slender legs opened wide, to allow him to settle at just the right angle. With the first deep thrust, the Kazekage threw back his head and cried out. The sound was erotic and beautiful. It thrilled him to see the flushed features, the blue eyes watching him in a sort of wonder. He took him slow but hard, slamming in deep.

"Egh, oh, fuck!" The panicked sounds outside the door went ignored, he was focused solely on the feeling. Over and over, his spot was being hit. In and out, the cock was sending waves of white heat through his body. He had never been one to make a lot of noise. Sex being a private matter, not a display. Knowing this didn't help, not when his walls were being opened so far. He had never felt so full or so wanted. The wet heat of the Uchiha's mouth was exploring his throat again. Kissing, biting and he was willing to let the man do whatever he wished.

"So good, Gaara." The heat was so tight around him. It was somewhat painful to keep moving within the tiny hole. What made it better was the way his lover was so responsive but was submissive. Sasuke was in complete control of the penetration, the redhead just lying there and letting him take what he wanted. Nails were now clawing down his back, drawing blood.

The headboard started hitting the wall with the increased force. Gaara felt no shame when he began to orgasm. The steady abuse of his sweet spot sent him over the edge without the need for extra stimulation. He loved it, being fucked so hard the mattress springs were straining under the movement. His own screams of pleasure did drown out the howling moans of his lover. He could hear the pleased sounds and it made the slight pain that came with the speed worth it.

"I'm gonna cum." Sasuke licked his lips and looked down into the blue eyes. The plan was to pull out as he shot off. Not every male wanted cum filling their ass. His balls were beyond aching with the need. He gave one last thrust aiming to yank out but feet suddenly slammed down on his ass. Gaara lifted his hips and pulled him back down, burying him to the hilt. It began with a shudder, the tension broke and he began to empty himself in the warmth.

"Don't stop." That felt so good. The steady pulsing against his walls was delicious. Just the idea of having Sasuke filling him with cum, was making him hard again. He wasn't some pansy ass that found the idea to be disgusting. His lover had been fucking him in the ass, so that would be where he came as well. He held on tight, running his hands along the shaking torso. The first time had been better than he had ever dreamed it could be and they still had the rest of the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Were they going to make him regret his decisions for the rest of his life? The council was in an uproar at the announcement. Everyone thinking they were entitled to an opinion. Gaara closed his eyes as the healer tried to get them to calm down. Temari wasn't having any more luck.

"You!" The elder pointed at the healer, as if doing so would enable the placing of blame on her innocent shoulders. "How in the hell did this happen? Are you sure? Or are you just incompetent?"

"Well, seeing as you are a male or claim to be one, you should know how these things come about. As far as being competent enough in my profession to make an accurate judgment, I've been a med-nin for over twenty years. I can assure you that I am not mistaken. I have delivered dozens of Suna's children. I know a pregnancy when I see one. As far as why the Kazekage ended up in such a state, that is for those of higher power to explain." The woman couldn't believe these people. "Perhaps it is a side-effect of once housing the one-tailed."

"Possible," many spoke up at once. One had a voice louder than the others.

"Our Lord Kazekage had it sealed before he was born. There is a good possibility that it had an effect on his development, being sealed while he was still growing in his mother's womb. There is nothing we can do now." The healer was positive that the young man had another life growing inside him. Upon further examination she found that he had somewhat of a reproductive system. What did the fools expect when you sealed a demon inside a growing fetus?

"He can get rid of it. Prepare the surgery to remove it."

"I will not!" Gaara spoke up from his seat. Six weeks had passed since he had seen the

Uchiha. The next morning he had woken up to find the shinobi gone. When two days went without seeing or hearing from the man, he had casually asked Rock Lee where he was. The team had been sent on a mission, or so Lee thought. Gaara had remained long enough for the exams to pass. When he still hadn't seen or heard from the Uchiha, he had left. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. It had just been one night. Not once had they spoke about continuing it any further.

"You can't be meaning to have it. Do you have any idea what kind of panic that will cause? What would happen if word got out that our Kazekage was pregnant? What about the father? We can't have you unwed and expecting a child. There is no way we can keep it hidden from the people. You can't be hidden away for months, there would be talk."

"Wait a minute!" Temari had heard enough. "What you all seem to be forgetting is Gaara. That is his body, his child and the decision should be his alone. As far as the people are concerned, they have long accepted him as their Kazekage. No matter what he chooses, they would stand behind him. It is a little odd but it is also a miracle. Any child is a gift that shouldn't be disregarded because it wasn't planned. He wants to keep it so figure out a way to make it happen."

"Fine," the youngest member of the council held up his hand. "We may be able to get the village to accept this development but that still leaves the threat of outsiders discovering the truth. It doesn't look right that our Kazekage is unwed and expecting. Hell, the villagers have never seen him with another person. It does nothing but give the impression that he went slumming and got himself knocked up on a one-night stand. What does it say about our Kazekage, if he allowed himself to be used like that? That is why we always insist on marriage. A family is the united front that he must display in times like these. If he means to keep the child then we must insist that the father take responsibility. We can't have him being an unwed mother, father, or whatever. I do hope he knows who sired the child."

"I do." He was just reluctant to say. Gaara didn't want to tell them. They may not be thrilled with the idea now but it would all change once they heard that he carried the heir to the Uchiha clan. The power of the clan would now belong to Suna. More so if they were to force the father to take responsibility. As much as he longed to be with the man again, he didn't want it to be by force.

"Good, have him summoned immediately."

"I cannot, the man is a leaf shinobi." One that the village wouldn't want to part with. "Perhaps, it is best if I simply step down from my position as Kazekage. Temari can take my place."

"No, they will not accept her. Not without a good cause. The people recognize you as their Kazekage. Contact the Hokage and speak to her. She may be persuaded to allow a transfer."

"Very well, I will take a trip to Konoha to see what can be done." Gaara didn't want them to know who the sire was until he had spoken to the man himself. He had no idea how he would feel about this. If Sasuke didn't agree to the transfer and marriage, he would raise the child alone and just give up his position as Kazekage. As much as he longed to be there for his people, his child would need him more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

The missive had said immediately. Sasuke took his time walking to the Hokage's office. The woman should realize that he needed some sleep. Bad enough she had sent him on that lame mission. It had been a stupid C ranked escort mission. The merchant had wanted them to escort him to all three stops before finishing up his business. He hadn't gotten back until after the exams. His plans on stopping by to invite the Kazekage out to dinner had been squashed. When he had returned, he had hoped to find some kind of message waiting on him. There had been nothing. He had just walked through the gates after another boring escort mission to be instructed to go to the Hokage's office NOW!

What the hell did the woman want now? He was in dire need of a shower and he was tired from the three day run. Naruto said he was going to be the one to inform the Hokage on the success of the mission. What the hell could be so damn important?

There weren't too many people out and about this late in the evening. As soon as this briefing was over, he was going to hide away in his room for the next few days. If not, Sakura would be banging down his doors in the morning. He had made it back in time to attend some kind of picnic. Not only was she trying to get him to tag along, Naruto was as well. It would be free food, but he wasn't sure if he would be up to the company. He felt more relaxed sitting home and sulking.

Sulking and being bitchy. Ino had told him that he was acting worse than a bleeding female. That might be true. He couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed and angry that the Kazekage had left without leaving him some kind of word. After all, it had be an amazing night. What he wouldn't give for a repeat, many repeats. It wasn't possible, he knew this. It was just hard to accept that he'd never have it again. He had finally gotten to have the redhead and now he was just stuck with the memory of what he wasn't good enough for.

He didn't acknowledge the people that greeted him on the way. Most were stupid females trying to smile and welcome him back. One actually asked if he was in need of a massage. What he was in need of was a hot, little Kazekage in his bed. Dammit, he was even spoiled for other men. When he looked at them, he would start making comparisons. Sasuke didn't think he was in love or some such foolish emotion. He just knew that he wanted the chance to spend more time with his last lover.

What greeted him as he entered the office was a bowed blonde head, about to doze off. There was also a bottle of sake, the lush. There was no one else in the room besides them. He cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Tsunade wasn't ready for this confrontation. She needed a few more bottles of sake first. This must mean that the mission was a success. Dammit, why her? Of all the blunders and idiotic situations to land oneself in. There was going to be a major blowup over this outcome. The council was going to be pissed when she informed them of her decision. Some would be happy since they didn't want the Uchiha here to begin with. "I think you need to take a seat."

"I prefer to stand." Sitting took time and that was seconds more it would take him to leave once she finished talking.

"Very well, seeing as it is late I will get right to the point." Tsunade wondered how the man would react to the news. Looking across at the young shinobi she spotted the obvious signs of his sexuality. Before she hadn't paid them any attention. As popular and handsome as the man was, he was never actually seen with a woman. There was talk but that didn't mean any of it were true. "Someone came to my office just yesterday requesting to see you."

To see him? Who would go to her with such a request? The only one that came to mind had his heartbeat increasing. Was the Kazekage here to see him? Anyone from this village would just try to find him around. "I see."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have put me in a very delicate position. Well, not quite as delicate as our guest but this is going to bound to end up biting me in the ass. I want you to know that I am disappointed in you. Any shinobi knows that one of the first rules of becoming involved sexually is to always use protection. The last thing I want to deal with is someone coming to me and claiming that one of my top shinobi has gotten them impregnated."

"It's a damn lie!" Sasuke clenched his fists as his hopes were dashed. This would be another reason someone would go to the Hokage. If it were indeed true, he could be forced to pay to abort it or have his wages garnished to help support the child. That was if it were his but there was no way in hell that he had a baby on the way. "Whomever she is, it isn't mine. I did not sleep with her."

"I am willing to believe that. HOWEVER, I find myself believing this person and there is no reason to doubt that you are the father." Tsunade smiled seeing the anger crossing the normal boyish features. She'd let him stew for a few minutes. Just a bit of payback for the mess she'd have to clean up. The Kazekage had informed her what the council wanted but in the end, it was the Uchiha's choice.

"I am NOT! I'm not sure how this managed to escape your notice but I'm gay. I have never been with a female, so whatever bastard this woman is trying to pawn off on me, isn't mine." And he wouldn't let some bitch use this scheme to lure him in. Did the bitch behind it think he'd assume that he would just say okay? That he slept with so many he would naturally assume that she spoke the truth?

"I'm well aware of that fact. Tell me, Sasuke." Tsunade wanted to be able to recall this next image for a long time. "Did you or did you not, have sex with the Kazekage?"

What? How did she know? Had his servants gossiped? Why did she want to know? What did that have to do with anything? "I did, several times since you're so interested."

"Good, then with your admittance, I have no reason not to believe the allegations. Unfortunately, he was feeling slightly ill earlier today so his sister took him to get some rest. Nothing to worry about, probably just the normal symptoms of his pregnancy."

"What the hell did you just say?" He caught the word 'his' and 'pregnancy.' The two should never go together in a sentence. Was she trying to say that the Kazekage was knocked up? Impossible, he had been there and Gaara was all male.

"Please calm yourself. I'd like to keep this situation between us for now." Tsunade smiled seeing him taking the earlier offered seat. "I'm sure this is coming as a shock. I almost chocked on my bean cake when he informed me. I think he wanted to speak to you first but he fainted while waiting in my office. He told me what was going on and asked me to examine him, I did. I was thoroughly fascinated at what I found. I'm sure it has something to do being a fetus that was inhabited by a tailed demon. This stays between us but it seems the Kazekage has a small but very operational reproductive system made up solely of a chakra network. There is probably a large chance that the one-tailed itself is a hermaphrodite. It is most likely a trait that Gaara took unknowingly on since he was just a fetus. In normal circumstances nothing would have ever come from it. But seeing as he has a taste for men, he is now expecting."

Expecting? As in a baby, his baby? Not only had he gotten the other male pregnant but Gaara had come back to tell him about it. The idea made him happy, if a bit disturbed by the entire situation. As a person, he recognized the fact that the other male had come to him. The other could had stayed in Suna and never told him, he would never have been the wiser. Not even if he happened to see the man with his child in the future, he would have assumed a female had given it to him. That the man had wanted him to know, meant something. "He is still here?"

"Of course, he had no choice. The council found about his situation and at first demanded that he get rid of it." Tsuande was glad that hadn't been given a second thought. "The Kazekage informed that the he plans on keeping his child so they asked that a few measures be taken. They do not wish for him to step down but they do not want him unwed. Taking a female wife was suggested but he wouldn't hear of it. They agreed to allow him to try to convince the natural father of the child to take responsibility."

"Do they know who sired it?" That could mean the council wanted him to take responsibility for their own purposes. The leaf had the Hyuuga clan and also the Uchiha, for Suna to gain one of those clans, it could persuade many to overlook that it was a male having the child.

"No, not yet. The Kazekage did not give them a name. He thought it best to speak to you. He is very wise for someone his age and he knows as well as we that they would INSIST on your taking responsibility in order to gain more power. I think he wants the decisions to be made between the two of you, no political forces involved. I thought I'd tell you first so you wouldn't have trouble believing it when he informed you of his condition. It is extremely rare but it is also a gift." Tsunade was glad he was taking it maturely. "Before you seek him out, I wish to speak to you on my decision."

Her decision? Sasuke wondered what she'd do. If the council wanted him to marry the Kazekage and help take responsibility for the kid, it meant leaving this village. He would have to be transferred. Normal shinobi had been known to do it in the past for marriages but he wasn't an average shinobi. He'd be taking his family's legacy with him and possibly giving another nation more power.

"If the decision is made that you will be returning with the Kazekage, I will draw up the necessary paperwork to have you officially transferred to Suna. The council will not be happy but I will use my position this time. Just know that I am not doing this for you or to keep the alliance from suffering. I'm doing it for the young man that was in here earlier. He may be the Kazekage and a powerful shinobi, but he is still a young boy that has suddenly found himself in a scary and unknown situation. If you go with him, remember that his sacrifice is greater than your own."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dammit, he had told her to open the windows. The horrid smell was making it worse. This couldn't be normal, the Hokage was wrong. He had told her that he wasn't hungry. What made Temari think he'd want to eat anything she burnt? The aroma of frying had him rushing towards the bathroom. His knees slid across the floor in his haste to make it to the toilet in time. The tea he had swallowed earlier came back up and spewed everywhere. The pressure in which his stomach tried to get rid of it, had it coming from his nose as well. It stung and only made him gag more.

Gaara just knew that he was dying. There was nothing natural about male pregnancy and this was just a side-effect of the abnormality. It was past dusk, many hours until morning. How could this be natural?

His stomach felt like it was on fire from all of the vomiting. It had started earlier today after he had eaten some ramen for lunch with Rock Lee. He had gone back to the Hokage's office for a while, then his illness had kicked in. She said the sickness would come and go constantly until around the fourth or fifth month. She had given him a book to read on what to expect. Was he supposed to vomit until his throat was raw? He was just thankful that no one was around to see him like this.

"Temari?" The door to his bedroom opened and he heard the sound of footsteps. His sister could be heard informing the servant how pathetic he was. At this rate he'd be too weak to get up from the floor.

"It is too hot in here, I'm going to crack open a few windows."

That voice belonged to someone else. Not a person he wanted to see him hugging the toilet. Another wave slammed into him. He couldn't care that the person he had been waiting on had arrived at such a horrible time. Gaara buried his face to hide the shame. Now there was nothing but vile stomach acid coming up.

"Whatever you are cooking, get rid of it. Have someone run two blocks over, there is a ramen shop. Do not get that. Have them bring back some peppermint broth and some crackers. Also, take away that teapot. Bring in either unsweetened juice, milk or water." Sasuke directed the servant as he let the cool breeze into the room. The vomiting had finally stopped. "Temari, I'm going to get him back into bed. Will you fetch me a cool, damp cloth?"

He didn't want to get on the bed, he was happy where he was. Moving meant facing the world and the man he had been so eager to see again. Gaara knew anger when he heard it. The Uchiha wasn't happy. Arms were fumbling behind him, scooping up away from his haven. Why bother moving him? He'd just end up hacking again within the hour. His night clothes felt suffocating against his skin, he wanted to pull at them. The arms felt so strong and secure, he wanted to fight against them.

"Calm down, we are just getting you comfortable. Can you close the door also? The smell is probably aggravating his stomach." Sasuke accepted the cold rag once he had the trembling redhead on the bed. "Just relax, the fresh air should start to help."

It was, Gaara had to admit. Having the cool rag washing his face felt like heaven. Being on the bed was also more comfortable than the tile floor. He closed his eyes at the soft ministrations. If it had been his sister trying to wash his face, he would have snapped and told her to leave him alone. Was it wrong that he liked the attention he was receiving?

"Shall I bring him some water now?" Temari wasn't a med-nin and she had never been pregnant before. She had thought Gaara was just being temperamental when he had complained about the smell of her food.

"Make sure it isn't too cold. He needs to get something on his stomach that won't upset it." Sasuke left the frowning mouth for last. He could only imagine how it felt. This wasn't an illness or something that could be cured in a matter of days. There would be weeks, if not months of this. The usual pale face was too pale to be good. Shouldn't they have sent someone along that knew how to deal with the symptoms of pregnancy?

Temari brought in the pitcher of water and placed it on the bedside table. It was such a shame that her first guess had been correct. Leave it to Gaara to do the unexpected and land the man every girl in Konoha wanted. She wasn't sure what was more amazing; that the Uchiha was showing a gentle side by tending to her brother or that her brother was allowing him to do so. "Your timing was perfect. You seem to know a lot about this."

"Only a little. I would often accompany my mother as she visited the other women of our clan. They would always come to her for advice when they were expecting." Sasuke fought back the ancient anger of the loss. There was no way to bring them back and he wouldn't return to hating. What was important was the one in front of him. Ever since he had realized his sexuality, he had thought that his hopes of having his own family were gone. "There was also a pregnant woman on my latest escort mission. She was in her first trimester and was having difficulty with the illness. I merely listened when Ino tended to her."

"Here is the water." Temari handed him the small cup. "The Hokage gave him a book to read. I guess I should probably take a quick look at it so I can help as much as I can."

"You can start by making sure he isn't given any more tea. The acid that is in it isn't good for him right now." Sasuke saw the nasty glare at the order. Whatever, it was only tea and they didn't need to take any risks. The pregnancy was already a high-risk one. "We will also have to see which foods will set him off. At times he won't feel like eating but he needs to. Until the first trimester is over, we will have to make sure he eats small but healthy meals. That means no going out to eat ramen, it isn't good for you. Most of it is nothing but empty calories and starch. I know Naruto loves the shit but if not prepared properly it can also contain a lot of grease. Which is probably why he had such a bad spell today."

"I told him not to go but he insisted." Temari knew that his friend hadn't meant to make him ill. No one else knew about the pregnancy or how sensitive Gaara's body seemed to be.

Gaara had no problem giving up the tea or the ramen. At first it had sounded like he was trying to give Temari orders in his absence. The next tirade indicated that the Uchiha planned on being there. He had meant to be the one to tell him and to ask what he wanted to do about it. The man was holding the cup up to his lips, expecting him to drink from it. The water cooled his sore throat and hit his empty stomach painfully. "The Hokage told you."

"She did. I guess she felt that I would need her medical reassurance. If anyone else would have told me that we were having a baby, I would have accused them of being drunk." Although the blonde woman had been working on a bottle.

"And did she inform you of what the council is insisting?" Gaara didn't want him to be angry. He wouldn't insist on anything. He knew he would never be happy by forcing the man to be with him.

"She did. I couldn't care less what your council wants." Sasuke wasn't here to appease a bunch of meddling fools. "I came here to ask what you want. I have already told the Hokage that I plan on going back to Suna with you. She said she'll have the paperwork done before we leave. However, what happens once we return is up to you. I will not insist upon marriage but I will agree to it only if it is something you are willing to accept as well."

The council would never let it be, Gaara knew this. They would nag and pester until he gave in and married someone. If he were to marry, he'd want it to be the father of his child. He didn't want his child to grow up in a broken home or without the love of both parents. "I will agree to marriage only if it will not be a farce."

The conversation was getting a bit too real for her. Temari remained absolutely quiet as the seconds ticked by. Neither seemed aware of her existence at this point but she was too scared to draw attention to herself. She felt like this was a crucial moment for the future of the two.

"I would never go into marriage for the sake of appearances. I don't give a damn what your council or those here think. This is between you and I, no one else. I want a family." More than anything. If by some odd twist of fate he was being blessed with one, he was going to do things the right way.

"Very well," it was settled. They would get married as soon as they returned to Suna. Gaara was pleased that he didn't want it to be a sham. The man would be expected to share his rooms. He didn't think he could stay in the same space and not want to touch him. "We will marry as soon as we return to Suna."

"You can't do that!" Temari spoke up from the side of the bed. "You're the Kazekage! We will have to make the official announcement, so the villagers can get use to the idea. If you elope quickly they may feel like you are ashamed of your situation and we aren't. By wanting to share it with them, you will be putting forth a united front. You should also allow them the chance to share in the festivities. I'll take charge of making the arrangement and we can have it in about a month. That way we can also invite some of his friends from here. That Naruto will shit if he isn't invited. Not to mention, I think you two should tell your friends about this before leaving."

"I don't think that is wise." Gaara didn't want to be mauled by a bunch of over-zealous fangirls. They would lynch him as soon as it got around that he was taking away the Uchiha. Gods forbid if any were to learn that he was actually pregnant. He wasn't sure he was ready for others to know.

"We will attend the picnic tomorrow at noon. Sakura says it is being held at the old training grounds. We will put in an appearance as a couple."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

This really wasn't a good idea. Gaara didn't mind his own people knowing about his sexuality, he was their Kazekage. The people of Konoha didn't seem too happy with this development. All they had managed to do so far was leave the Inn together. The many eyes were going to where his hand was being held. It was a chaste form of affection, he knew this. Holding hands while walking together was something couples did. He was thankful that his new 'boyfriend' had remained with him all night. It was the first night he had managed to sleep more than eight full hours without waking. The broth had done the trick and he had fallen asleep immediately. The next thing he knew it was morning and Temari was bringing in breakfast.

While he silently ate, he listened to the two discussing what kind of meals he would be 'allowed' to have in the future. It sucked that Sasuke had decided he had to tune down on the sweets. Any meat was to be baked or broiled, nothing fried? Nothing undercooked either. When had pregnancy become a punishment? The only reason he hadn't thrown his tray was because he had been famished. It had also been nice to watch the two getting along. Over the years he had become extremely close to his siblings and he wanted the newest additions to also share a closeness.

"I think that girl is about to attack." Gaara almost pulled his hand away seeing the murderous glare. How many admirers did the raven have? With this little display, he'd be lucky if there weren't any attempts on his life before leaving.

"Forget her, I don't think I've ever seen her before." What did he care? He had never flirted with any of them. Sasuke tightened his fingers and led them in the direction of the training grounds. In his other arm was the basket that he had ordered. The rule was that each couple/person had to bring their own contribution to the food. There was a salad, some mixed fruit and bread inside. He was sure Naruto would bring ramen to the picnic and he wasn't about to let Gaara touch that shit.

Everyone else was there by the time they arrived. Sasuke could make out the many heads sitting around on the large blanket. They never ate until giving everyone plenty of time to show. He knew the girls just liked to start gossiping which delayed the eating. The first one to notice their approach was the dobe. Without any care or thought, the blonde jumped to his feet and raced over.

"Haha, Gaara!" Naruto grinned seeing the redhead coming towards them. He had heard from Lee that he was here for a meeting with the Hokage. This was the first time he had bothered to come to one of their picnics.

Gaara steeled himself for the impact. The greeting had become second nature after so many years. Every time Naruto would see him again, he'd be grabbed and hugged like a child. It didn't really bother him since he knew it was the blonde's way of saying hello. This time there was a grunt and instead of being lifted by the other shinobi, he was standing behind Sasuke. He hadn't even noticed the man moving. In that split second, the embrace had been denied.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto had almost hugged the jerk. Come to think of it, why had the two arrived together? Why had Sasuke stepped in the way?

"First, he has been ill and the last thing he needs is you spinning him around. Second, you will refrain from any further grabbing and crushing." Sasuke knew the dobe couldn't see where their hands were joined since it was now behind his back. "The most important thing is, I don't care to have you hanging on my boyfriend."

What? What was his problem? Not like he was going to hurt his…"Wait. WHAT?!"

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke stepped around the open-mouthed idiot. The only other person to move was Hinata. She jumped to her feet and ran over to them. Everyone else had turned at the loud shout. They were all glancing between the stupefied Naruto and their joined hands.

"Gaara-sama, you made it. How are you, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata greeted them both and took the basket. The two made an adorable couple. "There is a spot for both of you next to Kiba-kun. We were just about to eat."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." The girl was the only one not about to start screaming. Sasuke was thankful for the immediate acceptance. If the outbursts became too negative, he would simply take Gaara and leave.

The staring was almost as bad as when he'd been a carrier of the one-tail. All eyes were on him as he sat down next to Sasuke. He could only imagine what they were thinking. They hadn't discussed whether or not they should announce the pregnancy. Temari told them to play it by ear. His ears were currently picking up the sounds of disapproval.

"You look better today, Gaara-kun." Lee was glad to see him not looking so green. "So, why are you two holding hands?"

"Because they are a couple, you idiot." Ino slapped him across the head for being so oblivious. Sasuke did not hold hands with anyone, he didn't date. To show up here with the Kazekage in hand, it meant something. It meant she had just won the bet. She had told Sakura that Sasuke was swinging for the other side. Not only had he never fallen to her own charms, he was never actually SEEN with a girl. With all the ones claiming to have become a notch, odds were that they would have seen him with one.

"Oh, okay! That's alright then. I was worried for a minute that he hadn't wanted to come but had been forced because Temari-chan is now dating Shika-kun." Lee was glad that wasn't the case.

"Speaking of, here comes the lovely couple now." Ino grinned wide seeing the two trudging along like going to war. They made the oddest couple. No more than her and Lee though.

His sister was here too? When had she gotten together with the Nara? There went his chance of eating a piece of cake. It looked delicious, coated with strawberries. Gaara adjusted feeling the heated gaze of Sakura. He had nothing against her, she was actually a nice person. A woman that was still in love with the father of his child and future husband.

"Okay, so Shika is banging the sister and Sasuke is nailing the brother?" Kiba didn't see how it was possible, the two guys. When had they taken the time to do more than glare at each other across a room? He had always suspected that Gaara was a bit feminine but Sasuke? Man, all the girls loved him.

"No," Sasuke snapped at the dog. He had no idea what was going on between the other couple but he didn't care for that term. "You nail someone when you plan on leaving them there once you are done. I stayed and plan to keep it that way."

"Don't be so crude," Hinata scolded her teammate for being so disgusting. No one wished to hear that they are a piece. The way Sasuke had his arm draped around Gaara's waist spoke of a deeper connection than just physical release. "Why don't we set up since we are all here?"

"Sorry we're late. My mom made sure I brought the cookies she baked last night." Shikamaru plopped down next to his girl and next to Naruto. The blonde dobe was still staring intently at the newest couple. "Stop staring, is it really so shocking?"

"No, but what the hell does Gaara see in him?" Naruto didn't get it. First all the girls want to fuck him, now he had Gaara too? He had thought the redhead had better taste. Thinking of taste, "Hey Gaara. You've got to try the ramen I brought, it's a new recipe."

"NO!" Sasuke shouted at the same time as Temari. They wouldn't allow Naruto to persuade Gaara into eating any of it.

"Why not? It's awesome. There's pork, chicken and these little mushrooms. It's a little spicy but tastes great. You've got to try just a little bit of it. I brought it so everyone could try it." Naruto reached for the large bowl. "What do you say?"

"I said no," Sasuke put his foot down at the insistence. Gaara had a weak spot where Naruto was concerned. He would most likely try it just to appease the idiot and be the one to pay for it later. "He isn't eating any of that crap, I don't care what is in it."

"You never pegged me for the controlling type, Sasuke. Can't Gaara speak for himself?" Or had becoming gay to steal her Sasuke turned him into a pussy? What could Sasuke possibly see in him? He wasn't that cute, he was short for a guy and he couldn't be that good of a boyfriend.

Was she fucking baiting him? Sasuke turned his gaze on her as they all waited for a response to the accusation. He wasn't controlling and he had no problem with Gaara speaking up for himself. What he didn't like was spiteful people that couldn't shut their mouth because they couldn't accept the fact that they weren't wanted. "How I treat my boyfriend isn't your damn business. I am not controlling him and he knows damn well why he won't be eating that slop."

It was because they were worried about him. Gaara was glad for the intervention. He didn't want to eat it and hadn't been sure how to say no without being mean to his first real friend. He liked the way Sasuke was trying to protect him, even if it were just from the ignorance of others. "I am sorry, Naruto. I'm sure it tastes great but it seems my morning sickness will prevent me from eating certain foods for a while."

"Oh, that's okay then. I don't want you getting sick. Wait, WHAT?" Had he just heard right? Naruto dropped the bowl at the announcement. Clearly Gaara was confused about something. Morning sickness was for pregnant girls. Boys didn't get it.

"He said he can't eat it because he has morning sickness." Lee repeated the explanation. Is that the reason the ramen yesterday had made Gaara queasy?

"Eh, Gaara, you're a boy, you can't have morning sickness." Ino corrected the excuse seeing as her own boyfriend was clueless about the facts of life.

"He is and he does." Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about Gaara opening himself up for verbal abuse. "He is pregnant, it has been confirmed by several med-nin and also by the Hokage."

"And who is the happy father?" Sakura didn't believe it. What kind of trick was he trying to pull?

"I am." Sasuke announced. "Not only am I the father but as of this morning I am no longer a shinobi of this village. My transfer to Suna is already in effect. I will be leaving in the morning. Within a month's time we will wed."

"That's so sweet. Will we be allowed to attend?" Ino loved weddings. "I can come help Temari plan. I know exactly what kind of flower arrangements that would be perfect."

"Oh Gods, that's what he meant." Naruto keyed in and gazed at the knocked up male. "There was one time, when I was in the hot springs with Kakashi-sensei. I happened to look over and notice what he had. Later that night when I was dreaming, that sadistic fox was laughing at me. He told me that we'd have some adorable cubs. Does that mean I can get pregnant too?"

"Most likely, since the healers seem to think it has something to do with my own condition." Gaara wondered if the blonde realized that he had just admitted to checking out his sensei.

To think that there could be that kind of consequence. Naruto digested the many facts. Gaara was actually pregnant for Sasuke, they'd be having a baby. Could he really get pregnant if he were to give into the unwanted desires? Thankfully he had Hinata to keep him in line. "How about the sushi? Hinata made it this morning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The great thing about being the Kazekage, no one questioned him when he instructed the servants to take the wagon full of belongings directly to his room. The trip home had taken an extra two days. One night they had to stop because he had felt ill. He had been fussed over until he had given up and gotten some sleep inside the tent. The sleeping arrangements would have been better if Sasuke would have allowed the guards to do their job and joined him inside the tent. Without or without a repeat of their first night, it would have been nice to have the company.

He, Sasuke, and Temari were currently on their way to have a quick word with the council members. The papers to officially reinstate Sasuke as a Sand Shinobi needed to be delivered. They would want to know about the decision concerning marriage. Gaara knew he would also need to inform them of the sleeping arrangements. Some would insist that Sasuke be put into another room until after the wedding. That would be the norm, but Gaara didn't feel like going with normal traditions. There would be no point in putting him elsewhere just for a few weeks. He wanted the man in his rooms.

"Has the council been summoned?" Gaara addressed the single guard that had come to meet them. Dusk had already fallen and he was hungry. They would probably insist on taking care of all the details before allowing him to retire for the evening. He had asked Sasuke to allow him to handle the speaking during the meeting. Those inside would test and do their best to provoke the sire of his unborn child. He was sure by now they already knew who he had brought back. That alone may keep their tempers in check. Some might even congratulate him on his tastes for power. He smiled inwardly imagining their reactions if he were to inform him that it wasn't the man's kekkai genkai that had seduced him.

While it was the eyes, it was the soul within, not the power. Someone else that had once known loneliness. Like him, Sasuke Uchiha had been lost in the darkness and had the strength to return from it. The strength of character, the darkness of his soul and the bold personality. Many things made up the fascinating shinobi.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. They are waiting for you inside. Shall I escort your guest to a room?"

"No, he will be accompanying me to the meeting. I have already instructed that his belongings are to be placed in my rooms. We will retire after the meeting, have our meal sent up immediately. This shouldn't take long." Lest someone try to 'not know' that his guest would be staying in his room. He didn't care about customs, "you are dismissed."

Sasuke watched the man scramble off to do what was bidden. That was the third person since arriving to try to direct him into a room of his own. He would much rather stay closer to the Kazekage. No, Gaara. It was wrong to call the man anything but Kazekage in public but he was insisting that he be called Gaara from now on. Their relationship was personal enough to allow it.

Double doors opened, all three walked in to find the council members already sitting and speaking amongst themselves. All talk came to a halt, all eyes went to the Uchiha walking right next to the Kazekage. Not behind, but at his side.

"This is unacceptable." Gaara spoke first, seeing the many already seated at the table. "Why are we missing a chair? Seeing as all of you are here, I can only assume that you were given enough time to prepare for my arrival."

He didn't mind standing. Sasuke didn't care if he was allowed to take a seat at the table. He hoped not to remain in the presence of the council long. Something told him not to speak though. Gaara had asked to be allowed to handle whatever happened in the room.

"Apologies, Kaz…"

"Not accepted. I will be retiring for the evening then. Perhaps in the morning you will be properly prepared to hold the meeting. I bid you all a good night. Come, Sasuke." Gaara spun around and exited through the doors. They would be retiring early tonight. Good, he was ready for a real bath.

Once the door was closed Temari cleared her throat. They hadn't been very happy with that development. "Was that really necessary?"

"It was," Gaara would not allow them to dictate his relationship. "As husband to the Kazekage, Sasuke is entitled to the same as respect as myself. Which means he has a voice in the council. To have him stand while I sit, it is stating that he is beneath me. That he is beneath all those attending as well. Not only do I hold him in higher regard, as my husband, he will also be a Lord Kazekage. I will deal with the council when they are ready to give him the respect he deserves."

"Of course, Gaara." Temari really wanted to know how good in bed the Uchiha was. Gaara rarely held his status over the council. Seeing as Gaara was the one carrying, the man of the relationship was obvious. If this was a normal relationship, her brother would be the Lady Kazekage and Sasuke, his Lord. That position did deserve respect and the council had tried their first test to see just how much their Kazekage would stand behind his new husband.

"They will no doubt be pleased with having the Uchiha clan for the village. They would also want to rely on that power, use it. What they just did was an obvious insult and their way of putting the first thumb of control on Sasuke. It will not be allowed!" Gaara kept his voice calm, despite the anger they had caused. "We'll be retiring for the evening. Can you make sure dinner is delivered and left by the door?"

"Hai, have a good night. You too, Sasuke-kun."

They would. Sasuke had almost laughed seeing the looks on their faces. He didn't think himself to be as valued as the Kazekage. At one time he would have liked to beat Naruto to the Hokage position. He didn't wish to have the same status as Gaara. Yet, he did want to be recognized as his partner and be treated with respect.

The bedroom they entered turned out to be as large as his flat back in Konoha. There was a desk, a table, a sofa and a huge bed. The bed was large enough for five people and near the balcony. There was a single door off to the left. There was also a large wardrobe set in the corner. His belongings had been placed next to the door and discarded. No one had bothered to unpack them. He would rather do it himself but it was also an insult. Not to unpack, was an indication that he wouldn't be staying.

"Dammit, shall I call someone in?" Gaara saw where his gaze landed. Someone should have been in here unpacking. They should have put his clothing up at the least. The only reason not to do so, was because it would be invading his own personal space. That wasn't the case, since he had instructed them to do so and they were to be wed soon. The Uchiha was here to remain with him. There would be some hard changes soon. It had taken them time to accept him and it would be the same with his husband.

"No need, I prefer to put up my own belongings." That way he knew exactly where everything was when he needed it. There were also a few personal things he didn't want anyone messing with. Soon he would be wearing a Suna head protector. Inside, he had a few of his brother's belongings. He didn't want someone thinking they needed to throw the two from Konoha away. They were part of his past, he would keep them.

"Very well," Gaara slipped off the heavy robe. "The bath is this way, if you want to join me."

He did, so he followed. The bath reminded Sasuke of a miniature hot spring. The steam was rising from the fresh water. He closed the door behind them, in case their dinner was brought into the room. From this point on, he would be the only one allowed to see the redhead naked. If the healer was female, he'd allow some nudity. The first few weeks would be stressful as he found his place amongst these people. They would also be very pleasurable as he secured his place with the now naked male.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The breeze coming through the window was cool. A light shine was coming through the opened balcony doors. Two men were spread out on the large bed. One was sleeping peacefully, while the other remained wide awake.

Gaara rolled onto his side, unable to get comfortable. This was the first time someone else had been allowed to fall asleep in his bed. After a soothing bath, he had begun to feel dizzy. He'd been ordered to try eating and then getting some rest. The food had felt like lead on his stomach. He had fallen asleep while his guest had begun unpacking. An hour ago he had woken to find the raven sleeping peacefully.

On the trip home he had pondered on a few questions. The most prominent in his mind was whether or not his new boyfriend slept in clothing. Gaara preferred to sleep in the nude, so did Sasuke. Laying on his back, his boyfriend was exposing everything to view. The chiseled chest, the abs and the happy trail that led to the soft manhood. It was impressive even at rest. During their one night he hadn't gotten that good a look at it. Constantly having it buried inside made it hard to inspect. Now that Sasuke was asleep and relaxed, he took it in. The length was near five inches already, just as thick as his own when erect. There was no excess hair, or marks, the skin was smooth and meater near the base.

What would it taste like? He had enjoyed it when his own had been taken in a mouth. Would Sasuke like it? He sat up and leaned towards the flaccid flesh. If the man didn't like it, he would know soon. Gaara wrapped a hand around it, finding it to be extremely soft. A kiss was brought down onto the tip. Just that slight touch and it jerked, starting to grow. He opened his mouth and took it all to the base. Spit coated the growing length and he licked as he let it fall from between his lips. As he brought his mouth back around the head, it had already grown stiff. Going back down demanded that he stretch him mouth further open. It wasn't possible to repeat the previous action, the added inches were too much.

Sasuke heard the gagging sounds, but the mouth tried to lower further around his cock. The wet heat wrapped around him, he could feel the slick caress of tongue along the thick vein. "Come here."

Hands were pulling his thighs and directed him to straddle Sasuke's head. As soon as his knees hit the mattress, his cock was engulfed. Gaara almost came having his entire length sliding into the throat. Being a bit shorter, his own mouth could only capture a few inches of the huge cock. The rest he kept fisted in order to return the pleasure.

The vigorous sucking was going to make him lose it. Sasuke tried to focus on swallowing and sucking, his moans had to be vibrating the engorged flesh. He wasn't sure how much experience Gaara had but he was turning into putty. The hand and mouth were in perfect unison. Not even gag reflexes had his lover pausing. He popped the cock out of his own mouth and reached up to grasp the round ass hovering above. With a bit of direction, he adjusted their positions a bit. It put the dangling cock a little out of reach.

He winced having his ass cheeks pried apart. Gaara cried through his nose feeling the wet heat lick the back of his balls, making a trail upwards. Was the raven really going to? His other lover had never bothered to put his mouth there. It was different but nice. A more erotic sensation than direct pleasure. He wanted to push himself back and onto the tongue.

"Ah fuck," Sasuke shoved his tongue into the closed muscle, wiggling as deep as he could. The mouth stayed on him, he tried to buck out. Gaara was swallowing around him, not stopping as he shot off.

A bit salty, a mouthful. Some of the cum managed to spill out, hitting him on the cheek. As soon as he could breathe properly again, Gaara began to lick and clean what had slid down. He hadn't been expecting that large of a load. How long had it been since his lover had gotten off? Someone was just as horny as he was. The huge cock was still hard and he wanted it. "Sasuke."

"Move over, stay on your knees." Sasuke slid out from underneath him. He walked over to the nightstand. While unpacking earlier, he had found the small stash of lubrication. He told himself it was for personal time and not for a man that would often come into the bedroom. He didn't like the idea of there being a lover hanging around. Realistically, he knew it was a big possibility since someone had introduced Gaara to anal sex. As long as the other lover didn't try to come back into the picture.

Gaara did as asked, positioning himself in the center of the bed. A pillow was placed under his chin. He noticed that he wasn't asked where to find the needed lubrication. The bottle was grabbed and he was joined on the bed. His knees were pried further apart. Seeing as the hands were lathering up cock instead of fingers, Gaara braced himself. The slick head rubbed against his opening. "Do it."

He did it. With a hard thrust, he pushed past the tight ring. Doing it made the redhead cry out. Sasuke closed his eyes to savor the feel of being buried inside the heat. The next few thrusts were slow and easy, stretching him out. Fuck, he was still so tight.

"Faster," his groin tightened having his spot hit. Gaara lowered his face into the pillow to suppress the sounds. It felt so damn good, being filled to the point of pain. Over and over, he was trembling in minutes.

"Fuck," Sasuke grabbed the slender hips, pulling back as he drove forward. Seeing the usually reserved male panting and bouncing back made him hot. Just like their first night together, Gaara became passive and wanton. It was such an odd combination, it made him want to fuck the tight ass into the mattress. The sound of skin colliding drowned out most of the whimpering.

"OhGodsIIIIDon'..Ah." Gaara clenched his toes and bit down. The tension broke, the orgasm coming without any extra stimulation other than being fucked. Each time his ass was brought back, it caused him to bounce and his cock to bob. The thick essence shot in several spots from the harsh movements. Having the hard cock inside as he tightened and squeezed, pressing into his spot. "Harder, faster."

"No," he wasn't going to get too rough, no matter how much he wanted to. Sasuke had no idea how safe having sex was and he wasn't going to risk injuring either of them. He kept the pace steady, ignoring the needy pleas. He wanted to nothing more than to fuck him hard. "Stop moving."

It was unfair and he almost arguing at the demand. Gaara made the mistake of looking back at the man. They were both covered in sweat, he could see it running down his lover's chest. What got him was the intensity he saw when their eyes met. The possessiveness that mirrored the way the hands clung to him. He could do nothing but stare, feeling another orgasm building. The thrusts became shallow, the speed increased and it was just another form of torture for him. Sasuke was only going in deep enough to strike him where he was most sensitive.

"I'm getting close." He wouldn't last. Sasuke reached underneath to fist the flailing cock. He almost stopped to a crawl, slowly pushing forward. The moment he began sinking just a bit further than he'd been previously going, the screams began. Gaara would whimper as he withdrew, hollering an obscenity on each return.

It was so deep it hurt, going into untouched territory. The palm was jerking on his cock, bringing him to that peak. The double stimulation had him lost. He didn't care who heard or what they would think of their Kazekage taking it like a female. He loved the way it felt. "Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Another long day. Sasuke found the one he sought, knowing where to find his husband after a meeting. As expected, he caught sight of the red hair on the balcony. There was still another hour until the sun went down. He had given the order for their dinner to be taken in their room. He was sure Gaara was lost in thought after today's meeting. Today had been the day he had officially transferred his brother to Konoha. Sasuke wouldn't miss the puppet-nin but Gaara was a little upset to see his sibling off in the morning.

After four months of marriage, he was getting to know his lover's moods. The tense shoulders, the constant sighing and the way the arms were cradling his protruding stomach; Gaara was feeling depressed and protective. There was only about eight to ten more weeks of the pregnancy left. "You should come inside soon, the temperature is dropping."

"Soon," Gaara closed his eyes as the arms wrapped around his shoulders. Leaning into the embrace brought the comfort he needed. In the morning Kankuro would be going to Konoha permanently. He couldn't deny either of his siblings their own chance at happiness. His brother had found someone and they could always visit. "How was the patrol?"

"Uneventful. How are you feeling? Is your back still hurting?" Sasuke nuzzled the blowing hair, loving the sweet scent that was Gaara alone. Tonight he'd have to give him another massage to ease the pain. It was the least he could do since he wasn't the one burdened with carrying around the extra weight. He could only imagine what it must be like to carry around the overactive Uchiha. With how rambunctious the baby was, he was betting on a girl. Only females were that hyper.

"A little." Not enough to cause worry. What he wanted was to eat something sweet. Sasuke had taken over to dealing with their personal lives. He saw to their meals, his appointments at the hospital and even the meetings with the council. The villagers were already accepting his husband, the children adored him. Sasuke had even taken up a position as an instructor. Gaara still assigned the missions, so his husband never left him for long. They were both content with this arrangement.

"Dinner should arrive soon. Come in out of the cold." Sasuke smiled seeing the nod of agreement. He couldn't have Gaara catching a cold or staying on his feet too long. Swollen ankles, just one of the many perks of giving him an heir. There were times when they would argue or clash. But he never let Gaara doubt his commitment. At times he pondered how he felt, tried to put it into words. They were both content on the progress and happy just spending each day together. Maybe one day soon he'd figure it out.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, please review. Like I said I will take requests if someone wants to see a certain pairing or with a certain scenario.


	2. Underneath The Blanket (Lee x Neji)

A/N: This is a Lee x Neji oneshot. I am currently working on the one request that I did get for an Itachi x Deidara oneshot. So that should be my next update. Of course, I'm still open for any requests. Of course, most of my oneshots are always between 8k - 30k words. Sorry, I try not to make them that long but it just happens. Hey, more to read right.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi

Title: Underneath The Blanket (Lee x Neji)

Each clasp of thunder managed to sound closer than the last. Neji Hyuuga hated being behind schedule and they were definitely behind. The storm had begun right before dusk, forcing them to halt. In the dead of winter, it would be unwise to continue on. By the time he and Lee had gotten the tent up, they were both soaked through and shivering from the cold. It was just the two of them so the plan had been to continue through the night. The storm was unexpected and unplanned for.

"I'm closing the flap." Lee zipped it closed without turning around. The wind was crazy outside, blowing the rain in every direction. The front of the tent was already damp from having it open long enough to get inside. He couldn't feel his legs. "It is coming down hard."

"There is ice," they were lucky they had brought a tent along. A fire would have been best but it wasn't possible with the rain. Neji looked around the tent, it was ideal for only two but they needed to put their soaked clothes somewhere. He had only brought one extra change of clothes, knowing Lee the guy hadn't brought any. The mission should have only taken two days to complete. The trip there to deliver the message, then the trip back with a response. "I suggest getting out of those wet clothes. Did you bring an extra set?"

"Hai but is it wise to put them on? I am still damp." Lee listened to the clothing peeling off his chest. The corner that was already wet from the rain was used to toss their soggy clothing.

"I have a towel you can use in a moment to dry off. However, we should wait until morning to redress." Neji ran the towel through his hair, his eyes swerving to the bare back that had been exposed. With each move, he could see the muscles flexing and stretching. The sight stirred an unwanted heat in his groin. Lee was perfect. Drool collected in his mouth, the fucking pants had just come off. Even the tan ass was nice. Small but firm, down to the thick thighs and lean calves.

"What do you want to do about sleeping? I have my sleeping bag." It was warm enough usually, but Lee couldn't remember ever feeling so cold. His balls were trying to rise into his stomach.

Neji finished drying and handed the damp towel over. What happened to the penis shrinking due to the cold? He couldn't tear his gaze away from the large appendage hanging softly between the tan thighs. It was at least three on soft and shriveled. "The temperature is below freezing and we are both chilled from the rain. It might be wiser to put the two together and share body heat."

With a nod, Lee ran the cloth over his chest. It felt like he'd never be warm again. His teammate was already putting down the bottom sleeping bag. Lee's was a bit larger so Neji couldn't zip them together.

"Douse the lamp when you are ready." Neji climbed underneath the blanket. His hair was placed off to the side to dry and his arm was used as a pillow. During the extra moments it took Lee to get dry, he let his eyes roam over the agile form. He couldn't look away, not when he didn't get many chances to slowly appreciate the specimen that his teammate was. Most days he had to fight the urge to constantly glance towards his friend. It was getting harder to deny what he felt.

The only one that knew about his feelings was Tenten. It was near impossible to hide anything from her. She had confronted him about his growing affections for Lee. What could he say? Deny them? He had been doing that since they were fifteen. Over three years had passed and the feelings hadn't dulled with time. They continued to grow with each mission. How could he not love him?

Rock Lee was everything he wanted to be. His teammate thrived through hard work and determination. Things had always been easier for Neji, which made it hard knowing that no matter how talented he was, he would never have the person he wanted. He wanted to run his hands all over that tan skin. No, it wasn't just sexual. There was something about Lee that drew him. He wanted the devotion that the baka was constantly trying to give Sakura. He wanted Lee's love. The emotions that were being wasted on a kunoichi that was only using Lee. The two had been dating over a year now and were intimate.

"I'm turning off the lamp." Lee hit the switch and climbed under the blanket. His feet felt like ice. He could feel his legs, "I can't feel my legs. Tsunade-sama said the storm wouldn't break until tomorrow."

"Get closer, we need to get warm." Neji moved to the middle of the bedding, urging the other to get closer. "Shit, you're like ice. No wonder you are shivering. Why wear the spandex if it doesn't offer much warmth."

"Because it is very comfortable and manageable in combat." He would not wear anything else during a mission. Lee couldn't imagine that the loose fitting clothing Neji was prone to was very warm either. He didn't think twice about having the talented hands come to rest on his shoulder. Or that they were so close their noses were almost touching. "Thank you."

Lee wouldn't be thanking him in a moment. Being this close and nude, Neji could feel his body reacting. He willed his body to calm, he needed to get Lee warm. His brought his leg up to place it on top of the others. The slight caressing was more for his own enjoyment, than creating friction between them. "Is this helping any?"

"Some, perhaps we should get closer." Lee didn't see the problem with it, not when they were freezing. He had already snuggled up next to Tenten on a mission. It had all been innocent, so it should be alright since they were both males.

"Let me turn first then." Neji didn't want his obvious erection to end up poking his teammate. Then he would have to explain why he was aroused when it was just the two of them. He barely made the turn before Lee was pressing into his back. The strong arms came around him and he was flush against a hard chest. He shivered at the contact. Many nights he had dreamt of being held by Lee.

"You smell good. Not at all like Tenten." The girl had smelt of sweat and lemons when he had inhaled her scent. He hadn't found it very appealing. Neji's scent was more flowery and sweet. He shoved his nose closer to the hair, deciding he liked it.

"Is there something you and Tenten should share with the rest of us? I didn't realize that you were that familiar with her scent." Why did he have to sound like a jealous girl? That's what he felt like hearing the comparison. It was sort of a compliment but why had Lee been smelling their female teammate?

"Like? Last month we ended sharing a blanket when it got too cold. That is all. She got offended when I told her she smelt like bad lemons." They had also left on their clothes the entire time. He hadn't felt comfortable enough with her to strip down. So why didn't it bother him to get nude with Neji? Was it because they were both males? Tenten hadn't felt like this either. The body he was cradling was soft and fit perfectly against him. Holding Tenten hadn't sent tiny shivers of awareness through his groin either.

"I see." Why hadn't Tenten told him about it? Was it because she knew he'd get bitchy? He couldn't help that he got possessive when it came to Lee. He was even envious of the bond that Gai-sensei had with him. They were close as friends and comrades, but Neji wanted more. He wanted to spend his nights with the other male, showing him how special he was. "I'm shivering."

Lee responded by snuggling closer and draping his thigh on top of the smooth hip. He began running a hand up and down the thin arm. Neji was very skilled in battle but when it came to muscle mass, there was a big difference between them. The softness of the lush bottom was just another difference between their physiques. Lee knew that his own backside was muscular and hard. The one pressing into his groin was soft and round, it should belong on a female. That had to be the reason Little Lee decided to pay attention.

That was nice. Neji sighed in contentment having the hand running along his arm. Lee had an amazing touch. His cock was throbbing from the light caresses and there was nothing sexual about them. He was so starved for Lee that the least amount of attention had his body reacting. They were already pressed into each other but he wanted more, he wiggled back to get closer. His eyes opened when the distinct sign of hardness hit him where he was split.

Could he tell? Lee froze in horror when Neji unknowingly pressed back onto Little Lee. His cock was betraying him by growing hard. It couldn't be helped. His teammate smelt good and had the nicest ass. It was one thing he always appreciated on someone. The constant thickening increased when the genius wiggled again, rubbing right along the traitor.

How big was it going to get? Neji pressed into the length to get a firm estimate of the size. It was definitely close to eight inches long or more. What got him was the thickness, it swelled so much he could feel it spreading his ass cheeks without trying. The arm wrapped around his chest and he could feel Lee breathing into his ear. "Lee?"

"My apologies. I can move away if my reaction bothers you." Lee was waiting for the Hyuuga genius to scold him for his inappropriate reaction. It wasn't his fault, he was a male and oh, that felt so nice. Was it being done on purpose? If Neji was offended by it, why was he rubbing the ripe globes along his cock? It was stimulating him in ways he shouldn't allow. He had a gi…. Fuck, he was aching. He was no stranger to sex and he knew what kind of urge he was having. His cock wanted bury itself inside something warm. But Neji wasn't a girl. It would be more realistic if he were to have this kind of reaction with Tenten. He hadn't felt anything when she had tried snuggling into him.

The panting in his ear increased as he teased the hard cock. Neji didn't allow himself to think about the wrongness of what was about to happen. He didn't care to remember that Lee was dating someone else or that it was a female. What he did care about was the fact that he was being held up against the man he wanted, and said man was sporting a very delicious erection.

"Neji, I…." He wanted to shove his cock into Neji's ass. Lee clenched his teeth feeling his cock trying to pry between the twin cheeks. It was taking all of his will power not to direct it and aim for release. It would be crossing a line, one they couldn't cross back over.

"Sec," Neji reached for his bag that had been discarded near his head. He hadn't bothered to bring any lube for a mission but he always kept a small tube of lotion. His fingers found the tube and he uncapped the bottle. The liquid was cold in his hand, "This is a bit cold."

Lee hissed as the gooey lotion was placed on his cock along with a hand. He should have shrank from the cold but it quickly heated as he was stroked. His balls were aching by the time he was fully lathered. The fingers were directing him and he felt the tip slide between the cheeks. The entrance was different and it felt like Neji had to force himself back in order for him to push through. The ring gave way and he sank into the searing hotness. "Ohhhh….uhh..ah, YES!"

"OH, DON'T STOP, LEE!" Neji almost shot off all over the sheet at the sensation of being stretched so wide. The cock would have made Choji envious of the word fat. He was near splitting from the intrusion. All he could do was moan when Lee took over the joining. His hip was grabbed and his ass was invaded slowly. None of his previous lovers could have prepared him for this. A few inches in and he was shaking. Without trying his spot was being hit.

He couldn't believe something could feel this good. Lee closed his eyes and savored how tight and hot it was. His cock felt like it was being pushed into a thimble. He didn't stop until he could go no further with this angle. Withdrawing was almost as good, but not quite. He immediately missed the warmth that was no longer surrounding him. Again, he forced his cock deep into the small hole. "Neji, I don't know how."

Was Lee saying he didn't know how to go about fucking him? It wasn't much different from being with a woman. "Harder, fuck me harder. That's it, faster. That feels so good, faster. Oh, yes, fuck me."

Hearing the words escaping the usually poised genius was a turn-on. Lee did his best to keep up the steady pace. His own orgasm having come and gone after the first few hard thrusts. It had been too difficult to hold back. Even with the release that was making the friction easier, it was still so tight. The wetness made it better, he was pounding into his comrade without care. Not only was Neji letting him have control, the other male was crying out in pleasure from it. "Knees?"

"Yes," Neji felt empty when the cock slid out. As it did he could feel Lee's essence leak out. Not wanting most of it to drain out, he quickly got to his hands and knees. The chill that was still in the tent went ignored. He'd endure the cold for this. His flesh might get cold but his insides were burning up with need.

Lee reached over to hit the lamp. He wanted to see everything. It flared to life, illuminating the pale ass that was being offered. Not wasting any more time, he got behind and wedged his knees firmly between Neji's, making him lower his spine. Lee was satisfied once Neji's knees were opened wide and his shoulders were closer to the ground. He positioned himself at the pink rim, rubbing his own cum along it.

"Ummm," Neji wanted to holler at him. It was torture having the thick head teasing. He wanted more, the cock would feel better buried inside. The tip pushed past the muscle causing a slight stinging sensation. He didn't care about that, he focused on having the bulbous head easing into his passage.

Lee reached forward to grab a fistful of the thick hair. It was so soft and smooth, just like the ass he was about to fuck. Neji didn't complain or demand that he release the hair. His other hand grabbed onto the narrow hip, holding his teammate in place. With a hard thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt. It was so hot, he couldn't hold back, he began fucking for all he was worth.

"Ouuhhoohaasshiahhh, oh fuck!" Neji had to lift his head up as he was yanked back repeatedly to be impaled. His cock was spurting constantly on the blanket. The orgasm only caused Lee to fuck him harder, drawing the waves of pleasure out. His ass felt near busting as it clenched and tried to milk the abusive prick. It wasn't happening, no matter how much he squeezed. Long after his release, his ass was being plowed. His lover was proving to have stamina in spades.

He didn't want it to end. Lee shivered at the pleasure. The stimulation was wonderful and he wanted more. His balls were tight but he wasn't ready to cum again. Not yet, even if his flesh was turning cold from the night air. He snapped out when his new lover tried to pull away from him.

"Lee, Lee, get under the cover with me. Pull out for a minute." Neji gave him no choice but to do so. He moved up and away, they needed to swap to a position that put them underneath the blankets. "Lay on your back for me."

He did as asked and watched as Neji placed more of the lotion along his cock. The cover was pulled behind Neji, who took a seat on his lap. As much as it touched him that Neji was still worried about his health, he was impatient to continue. "Hurry."

He was. Neji reached behind him to direct the tip to his hole and sat down upon it. Lee was pulling the cover around them and he positioned himself right on top. There was a small gap but they weren't out in the open like before. He placed his hands on either side of the dark head. It was his turn to do the pleasing.

Lee was positive that he could go the rest of his life and never experience the same sensation of being completely connected with another. This time the motion was slow, gentle and excruciating. He brought his hands to roam all over the arching back. His cock was being ridden with the care of a smitten lover. The pale silver eyes were closed and the look of utter contentment remained on the beautiful features as Neji rocked and rode him.

It couldn't be helped, not with seeing that look. Lee reached behind the veil of hair, to grab the fragile nape and leaned up to capture the other's mouth. The kiss wasn't brutal or fierce like their earlier sex. It held just as much passion but was just as gentle as the loving way his teammate was moving above him. Their tongues fought for dominance, tangled together in a heated battled. Lee groaned when Neji finally whimpered in acceptance. His brought his teeth to nibble on the plush bottom lip before sucking on it.

Dammit, he was going to cum again. Neji was sure the nearby village could hear how pathetic he was whimpering. The combination of everything was too much. He lost it having Lee nibbling on his mouth. He groaned and the explosion hit him. Instead of spewing all over the chiseled chest, a hand wrapped around the tip. He was shooting off inside Lee's hand. "Sorry, but you feel so good."

"Lift up for a moment." There was no way it could be better than what he was feeling. And he was nowhere near finished. Lee accepted the load and reached between them to add it to what lotion was left on his cock. Once that was done, he allowed Neji to lower himself back. By now, he could hear it every time his cock sank into the heat. Between the lotion and cum, his lover was well lubricated. He went back to kissing and nibbling the sweet mouth.

Did the guy have any idea what he was doing to him? Neji was sure he'd black out soon. He was being thoroughly kissed and hands were now kneading his ass. Lee was also lifting up slowly to help with the motion. He'd never had it so good. Was it because of the attachment or was it the fact that Lee knew how to work his cock? The movement was precise, stroking his spot with each thrust. How much longer would his thighs hold out?

As if reading his mind, their position was flipped. His bottom was being held up with the use of one arm, allowing him to wrap both legs around Lee's trim waist. Neji was now on the bottom and no longer had any control. He gave in and moaned out his pleasure. Faster and harder, the tempo was smoother than before. The pleasure of having his spot hit became one endless sensation. A ball of lightning in his groin, tingling and causing jolts of blinding euphoria.

"I'm gonna," Sooner than he wanted. Lee gasped and tried to go balls deep every time. He couldn't hold back, he was going to pass out if he didn't get off. Slowing down would have helped but he decided he didn't want to. He wanted to fill his lover until it was flowing out onto his balls.

"Yes, cum inside. I want to feel you cum." Neji got what he wanted. The pulsing beat along his walls, even though Lee continued to take him. The thick substance was warm and squished out with each thrust. He was shaking uncontrollably and it wasn't from the cold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The trip back to Konoha was done in complete silence. It was getting to him. Neji wanted Lee to say something. Anything so he'd know that his teammate recognized that he was still beside him. What was Lee thinking about? Was it because they were heading back and it meant they had to see Sakura? What would happen? "Lee?"

The sound of his name was like a red-hot poker being jabbed into his soul. He had known this was going to happen. They would need to talk about it before they got back to the village. He didn't know what to say? Everything that came to mind sounded cold and unfeeling.

"Stop!" Neji was tired of the cold shoulder. If Lee regretted it, then he wanted to know. Giving him the silent treatment wasn't very professional. They were teammates, they had to clear the air or it would be impossible to work together. They came to a halt just as the village walls came into view. Neji just needed to know one thing. "Do you regret it?"

The question was blunt and forward. Lee wanted to tell him that he didn't but that wouldn't be honest. It had been the most amazing night of his life. The sex was unbelievable and he'd never forget it. He regretted it because they didn't love each other. Sex was something that should be between couples, not friends. They shouldn't have done it. He was with Sakura and he was sure Neji had feelings for Tenten. "I do."

Neji had prepared himself for those words, it hadn't been enough. It was like a knife had been shoved right into his heart. The ache flared to life in his blood, seeing the rejection and the regret. He should have known that one night of sex wouldn't change anything. After all these years, he should have realized that he would never hold that special place in Lee's heart. "Why?"

"It was a mistake. You are my friend and my comrade, but that is all. I'm with Sakura-chan and I shouldn't have been unfaithful to her. I don't care for you in that way." Lee felt awful about having done it. Could he tell her? How would she feel knowing that he had lain with another male? She was already self-conscious about her looks thanks to her failed relationship with Sasuke. He didn't want to lose her and if she were to find out about what he'd done. "Please, I must ask that you don't tell anyone. I don't want to lose Sakura-chan."

He didn't want to lose Sakura. Lee didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings by informing her that he had been unfaithful. Neji clenched his teeth at the request. It was about that kunoichi's feelings. What about his? Or did Lee not think he possessed any? Had last night not shown him anything? Did he have to come out and say it? Did Lee think he went about fucking for the hell of it? He had only been with two others, only one had been a one night stand. The other had been a secret relationship with Kankurou of Sand. He had ended things knowing the long distance wasn't working for him. Not when the real object of his love was so close.

"Please, can we pretend that it didn't happen?" He couldn't let it get back to Sakura. She would never forgive him. It had taken years to get her attention, he couldn't ruin things over a fling. "Last night meant nothing and you know how I feel about her."

Apparently, his feelings for Sakura meant more to Lee than their own relationship. Neji felt the knife twist then turn on like a blender. Last night had meant nothing? It had meant everything to him. "Very well, if that is what you wish. No one will ever know."

"Thank you so much," Lee felt like a mountain had been lifted from his shoulders. The worry was gone but a small ache remained in his chest. It was best for their future missions if they forgot about it. It couldn't happen again, so there was no point in dwelling on one little mistake.

Neji let it go at that. He would never tell anyone but there was no way he would forget about it. Lee could if he wanted but it wasn't something he could forget. The night had been something he had wanted for years. It had happened for the wrong reasons but he didn't regret it. If Lee wanted to continue with Sakura, he couldn't stop him. He would just hold onto last night and mask the fact that those words had just broken something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A month's leave? That was all he had been able to con out of the Hokage. Neji had simply pointed out that for the last two years he had been working non-stop on missions. He needed a break from work. Normally, he would jump at the chance to get out of the village. What he wanted now was some peace to tend to the misery that was slowly eating away at his soul.

It had been impossible to stand around and watch as Lee was greeted by his girlfriend. If someone would actually call that a proper greeting. It had only been two days but Sakura hadn't seemed to notice Lee's absence. All his teammate had gotten on his return was a simple peck on the cheek. Just that simple action had pleased the idiot.

If Lee were his, he would have thrown his arms around him and kissed him properly. It was a bit against his upbringing but what did he care? When it came to the spandex-wearing jerk, he found that his emotions tended to rule his actions.

He wanted nothing more than to tell Lee exactly how he felt. What good would come of it? Lee wasn't in love with him. Lee had the tendency to be bi-sexual but that wouldn't help him. Not when some undeserving twit had captured his heart.

What made Sakura so special? What was it about the kunoichi that made her so unforgettable? What did she have that he didn't? He knew Lee better. He spent a hell of a lot more time with him, despite the fact that they were dating. They were closer, or so he had wanted to believe. How close could they be if Lee hadn't felt anything during their night together? What did it mean for him when Lee could so easily dismiss what had happened?

It hurt to accept what it really meant. Neji sat down on the bed, absorbing the truth. He was so easily disregarded because Lee didn't care for him. If their friendship was based on respect and care, Lee would feel somewhat guilty about just walking away. Sitting alone in the room, he didn't need to hide that he was hurting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For the last two weeks, Neji had been dreading seeing his teammate. However, he would rather see Lee than the pompous ass that was walking towards him. His ex had a way of making him feel like shit.

Would Tenten let him claim a headache to get out of the picnic? What were the two siblings doing in the village? Was Gaara here as well? The Chuunin exams were next week, had the Kazekage came to the village early?

"I didn't know he'd be here." Tenten wasn't sure what to do now. Everyone else was waiting for them at the designated area. It had taken her hours to get Neji to agree to coming with her. If he didn't go with her, she'd have to stag the picnic. They weren't a couple but she didn't want to be the only one to show up alone.

"It is fine." If he could ignore the fact that Lee was here with Sakura, he could ignore his ex-boyfriend. That was as long as Kankurou didn't cause a scene. Why else was he walking towards them when Temari had clearly taken a seat next to Shikamaru?

"Hey, Buns!" Kankurou greeted the kunoichi first, before turning to the Hyuuga. His sister had warned him to behave, what did she know? She had that shadow bastard wrapped around her fingers. Did they really think he'd come to Konoha and not try to patch things up? He'd been begging his brother for months now to send him to this village. "Neji."

"Kankurou, how are you?" Tenten laced her hand through his arm, in an act of possession. It clearly wasn't working. The puppet master snorted at the attempt. Figures, they both knew Neji was too gay for her to have a claim. Still, he was her friend and she wouldn't allow him to try to weasel his way back into Neji's life.

"Hanging in there. Say, do you think you can release his arm so I can have a chat with him?" Kankurou didn't care to hang around for some group picnic. He had better things to do with his time. They were only here for a week.

"It's alright, Tenten." There would be no point in denying him. It would only cause a scene and he didn't want his business aired out in the open. Neji couldn't think of one reason why he should be rude to the other shinobi. Their relationship hadn't ended on a bad note, it had just ended because he had said that was what he wanted.

"Much appreciated." The puppet master waited for the kunoichi to join the others. The large group was sitting in a spot about twenty feet away. The only one he could see was missing was the Uchiha. The only reason he had tagged along with his sister was for a chance to speak to Neji. "How are you?"

"Do you really care?" Why would he? They hadn't been in love. Neji crossed his arms to ward off any unwanted emotions. Seeing Kankurou again wasn't bothering him. It was seeing Sakura holding onto Lee's arm. The two were still happily together. Lee had truly forgotten about that night and was more than happy to forget.

"No, I came all this way to gawk at the bitch with the big forehead." Kankurou couldn't believe he'd ask something so stupid. "I miss you and I've asked Gaara to transfer me."

"What?!" The words stunned him. Neji wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. The reason he had given his ex, was that the distance was the issue. He hadn't wanted to admit that the problem lay with his feelings for another. "No, you don't have to do that. We aren't together any longer. It would be futile to leave your home for something that no longer exists."

"Doesn't it?" It did for him. Kankurou didn't care what the reasons were. What he did know was that he had found something he wanted to keep. He wanted Neji Hyuuga and he aimed to have him. Whatever the problem was, they could work through it. He was willing to try, for him.

"No." Not for him. Not after finally being with the person he wanted. Neji felt nothing for the puppet master but respect and friendship. "I don't love you."

"Really? I beg to differ. I don't care what face you wear, I've had you beneath me. I know what I felt when we were together." Kankurou wouldn't allow himself to believe otherwise. The open abandon the beautiful shinobi had shown him.

Guilt coiled in his gut knowing what the other male spoke of. Neji couldn't admit that whenever they were intimate his mind would always conjure up Lee. It had been Lee he had pretended he was making love to. It was and always has been Rock Lee. "I repeat, I don't love you."

"You can say it until you are blue in the face. I love you and I'm not giving up." Kankurou reached out to touch the beautiful face he had been longing to see. He knew what he wanted and he would get it. There weren't many that shared the same tastes as he. He'd been thrilled when he had finally gotten the Hyuuga in his bed. He aimed to keep him there.

"Kan…" Neji closed his eyes knowing he was going to allow the man to touch him. He didn't want him but he was lonely. The hurt also made him want to accept the comfort and solace that could be found in the man's arms. Anything to take his mind off of what he had just seen. Sakura had leaned over to place a kiss on Lee's cheek. It wasn't a passionate kiss, yet it stung to watch. He wanted to be the one with permission to do it.

"Neji, please." The tip of his fingers lightly caressed the cheek. Why the tear? Were his words getting through? Kankurou closed the distance between them to capture the proud chin between his fingers. Nothing stopped him from claiming the soft lips in a gentle kiss.

Neji pulled away from the mouth. It wasn't what he wanted, not this. Twenty years could pass and he wouldn't want another. Not now, not after he had experienced heaven. He used his hands to push the other male away. "Don't, I can't."

"Neji!" Kankurou couldn't believe his words weren't getting through. Where the Hyuuga had stood was an empty spot. Neji had fled and he had lost his chance. Pissed, he turned back around to inform his sister that he was going back to their room. He would just try again tomorrow. He turned and saw the fist before it slammed into his jaw.

The pain erupted through his skull. Nothing but grass and dirt caught his fall. He slid over twenty feet before coming to a halt. He groaned and mentally planned on kicking Buns in the ass. This was none of her business. She knew all about their relationship. Hell, she had walked in on them fucking. He got to his feet to confront the girl. The fist slammed into his face again, there was no end to the blows. All he caught was a glimpse of green before blacking out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hands were grabbing him, yanking him off of the unconscious puppeteer. Lee heard the others shouting his name, urging him to halt. He was pulled off and drug back. Temari rushed by, along with Sakura.

"Kankurou?" Temari knelt down to see how badly he was injured. What the hell had that been about? She had known it wouldn't end well when he had ignored her warnings and approached the other male. Neji had ended things for a reason, distance wasn't it.

"He's alright, just out. His jaw and nose are broken but he'll live. Hold him still," Sakura frowned seeing the blood oozing from the crooked nose. All of them had been shocked to see the two kiss. She hadn't known Kankurou was gay. He had to be if he were kissing on Neji. It became apparent that the two had something between them with the declaration of love. What she was still rehashing was not seeing her boyfriend move. Neji's departure had acted as a signal for it.

No one had seen him move until it was too late. Kankurou had taken a sound thrashing in a matter of seconds. Even now it was taking four of them to contain a raging Lee. What was he so angry about? It wasn't like the puppeteer had forced his attention on their friend. Sakura looked over at the swearing taijutsu specialist.

He wanted to kill him. To punch that smug face in. Lee fought against the unrelenting hold but the four had a firm grip on his limbs. It irked him to see Sakura healing the damage he had done. This didn't concern her or the others. This was between him and the shinobi laying on the ground.

"Come on, Lee. What is your problem?" Naruto shouted at the thrashing head. Was he high on something? Was Lee drunk? Why else would he suddenly attack Kankurou? Lee had appeared just fine just a moment ago. Maybe a little tense and tired, but not pissed. What had caused him to snap?

"Lee!" Tenten stood in front of him, blocking his view of the downed shinobi. What the hell was this? One second Kankurou had been sucking face with Neji, the next he was getting it beat in by Lee. Why had Neji fled and what was up with Lee? It was wrong for him to attack someone like Kankurou. Not only were they allies but the puppeteer was a long range fighter. There was no way he could match Lee's speed or strength. "You sucker-punched him."

"He should have blocked." If the asshole was going to go around kissing people, he should be ready to defend himself. Lee didn't feel any remorse hearing the moaning. If only they would release his arms. Just because Neji was too polite and didn't want to cause a scene. He had kissed Neji! Had acted like they were together!

"You should stop acting like a jealous asshole." Tenten shouted back at him. Which was exactly what Lee was acting like. Did his reaction have anything to do with the reason Neji had been so moody lately? Anyone that knew Neji could see that something was wrong. The dark circles under his eyes and the weight loss.

"Seriously! You're acting like he kissed Sakura, not your teammate." Naruto added just to get his say in. He had been a little disturbed to see Kankurou kissing on Neji but he wasn't one to judge. If Neji didn't have better tastes, then that was his problem.

Was he? Lee looked towards his girlfriend that was almost done healing the rugged face. No, he wouldn't have reacted that way if he would have kissed Sakura. How would he have reacted? Lee thought about it and wasn't sure. The image flashed through his mind and he realized that he would be disappointed if she were to kiss another. Would he have done the same and struck out in anger? No, it didn't consume with him anger. He didn't feel much about the idea. The idea of Sakura ending up with another had never really angered him. Not even seeing her flirt or being hit on by the others.

That was different. That was Sakura, Kankurou hadn't kissed her. He had put his lips on Neji! Just recalling the gentle touching and hearing the man say those words. The hate blazed anew, making him want to rearrange the face to the point it couldn't be healed. "Let me go."

"Only if you promise to walk me home." Tenten didn't want him attacking the Kazekage's brother again. Once Lee nodded, she reached out to take his arm. He wouldn't start swinging and risk harming her in the process.

Lee allowed her to drag him away. He took a deep breath to calm down. Why was he so angry? What was wrong with him? "I'm sorry, Tenten. I don't know why I'm so angry."

"You mean you don't know why you are jealous." Tenten knew jealousy, she was a girl. Lee had no other reason to hit the other male. They didn't have any issues with each other. It had been the kiss to set him off. Lee hadn't liked it, but why? "Want to talk about it?"

Could he? He had asked Neji not to say anything and he hadn't. Could he break their agreement and tell Tenten about it? Would she understand what he was going through? She wouldn't say anything, if he did confess to her. "Not out here. Maybe once we get back to your place."

"Then let's go." She directed him back towards her little apartment. It was just a one bedroom flat with a kitchen. Lee needed someone to talk to and Neji had already ran off.

It took only several minutes to get there. Lee let his mind roam on his problem. What was his problem? He couldn't forget about what had happened that night. Every night he would stare up at the ceiling and touch himself. He longed to have his teammate in bed next to him. Not even being around Sakura dulled the need. It was making him notice flaws that shouldn't have mattered, that hadn't mattered before.

He was finding that he didn't like the way she chewed. She was also lacking when it came to the affection he wanted. If he would indicate that he wanted more, she would just pull away. They had yet to be intimate again since his return. She had asked him over one evening and he had declined. As she walked away, he noticed that her ass was rather flat and narrow. Her kisses were short and too wet. When it came to dates, they always did things she liked. He couldn't recall one time they had done something for his enjoyment. He was slowly coming to learn that they had nothing in common.

"I'll make something to eat since we had to leave without dinner." She was hungry and they couldn't go back to the picnic. "I'll fix some rice and beef. While I cook, you can explain why you attacked the Kazekage's brother."

Lee sat down at the two-man table with a pout. He didn't want to lie to her. What was going on between the two? If Neji would have told anyone, it was her. "Because he kissed him. Are they a couple, Tenten?"

"Not anymore." She pulled out the pot and set it down. Where had she placed that new bag of rice? "Neji ended things a while back. However, sand shinobi seem to be a little thick-headed and don't like to take no for an answer."

"Why? Why did Neji end things?" Lee wanted to know. He had been unable to tell if his teammate had been receptive of the attention. Neji had fled but that could have been from embarrassment.

"It really isn't my place to tell you but Neji has feelings for someone. He's been in love with this person for years." And from the looks would be for a long time. Neji was a complicated soul. He did everything to the extreme, which included loving someone. "That doesn't get you out of the question. Why were you jealous?"

"I want him." Saying it out loud made it more real for him. Finally admitting it. He couldn't forget about it. "Our last mission, we were together."

"I know, it was delivery mission." She recalled it. She had remained home with a cold.

"Tenten, we were together. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did." He had never evaluated his feelings before that. That had been the turning point for him. Knowing that he found the other to be stunning. Those feelings ran deeper than just that of friendship.

"Oh, oh, I see. That explains it." Tenten hadn't thought that would happen. Neji had actually made a move? "I was wondering why he has been so depressed lately. I figured he was sulking more than usual. Wait, if you two were together, why are you still dating Sakura?"

"I thought it was a mistake. I told him it was best if we forgot about it, he agreed." Was the reason Neji agreed because he already had feelings for someone? Why sleep with him if he was in love with someone else? What if Neji still had feelings for the puppeteer? Where did that leave him?

"Lee! You didn't." Tenten dropped the bag hearing it. It was a wonder Neji was so withdrawn. It must have hurt hearing that. "Of course he agreed, what else could he do? Are you really that stupid? Lee, you really need to figure out how you feel before it is too late. Why would you get jealous over Neji when you have never gotten pissed because of Sakura? Naruto use to flirt with her all the time. Why didn't you ever turn his face into putty? There is a reason why you got that jealous. At this rate, you'll figure it out after Kankurou convinces him that waiting for the impossible is pointless."

"What do you mean?" What was she trying to say?

"Duh, didn't you hear him? He wants to come here because he wants to be with Neji. If he is willing to leave his family, he has to be serious about him. Do you think he is going to just wait for you to decide what you want? Newsflash, he is probably on his way to go see him. Kankurou will gladly have him. Love can only take so much rejection before it breaks, which is why you were able to pursue Sakura for so long. Do you even know what love is?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

The water was turning his skin to an unhealthy pink. Neji sank deeper in the tub, submerging up to his chin in the steaming liquid. No one had bothered to follow him after his quick departure hours ago. The moon was high in the sky and he couldn't sleep. He had almost gone back to the compound. That would be the first place Tenten would look for him. Wanting time alone, he had checked in at the Inn.

It was a waste of money when he had his own room but Hinata would have surely sought him out for answers. He wasn't worried about them knowing of his sexuality. His concern was how they would take his connection to the Sand Shinobi. No one could misinterpret the little display.

Was someone knocking next door? The sound came to a halt. That was his door opening and closing. He activated his Byakugan to see who was intruding. He swore recognizing the familiar chakra. "Leave."

"No."

"Now." Neji leaned his head against the rim, sighing as the door opened. He wasn't in the mood to fuck with this tonight. Hadn't he made it clear earlier?

"Not until you are honest with me." Kankurou left the door open and walked over to the tub. He wanted the truth, he deserved to hear it.

"Say what you want so I can get back to my bath." He ignored the way the brown eyes looked into the crystal clear water to eye his nakedness. It did nothing for him.

"Fine, what is going on between you and the freak with the eyebrows?" Kankurou crouched and put both hands on the edge. He wanted to know what was going on. There had to be more to it than what Neji was telling him. If it was just the distance keeping them apart, he was willing to make it so they could be together. Neji wasn't the type to easily change his mind. If he wasn't willing to work through that issue, then it wasn't the problem keeping them apart. That fucker had also ripped into his face for no reason.

"Nothing, he is a teammate." There was nothing between them. He meant nothing to Lee.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You didn't dump me because I live in Suna. Is he the reason?" Was that freak the reason he had never been able to convince his ex to open up?

"Yes and no. I ended things when I realized that you could never replace him. However, there is absolutely nothing going on between us." He just didn't have the necessary feelings to have a lasting relationship with Kankurou.

"I said don't lie to me. Don't tell me nothing is going on. There is something or he wouldn't have attacked me." Kankurou trusted his sister and if Temari said that Eyebrows was jealous, then he was.

"Why would Lee attack you? Did you smile at Sakura the wrong way?" Neji ran a hand through his hair, removing it out of his eyes. What had Lee done to warrant it being called an attack? Had he yelled at him or threatened him not to flirt with his dear, precious, Sakura-chan?

"Like I'd want that flat assed bitch. I want you and he didn't beat me unconscious because of her. He started wailing on me after you left. He got pissed that I touched you." The prick had been so fast, he hadn't been able to defend. Close range wasn't his type of fighting and especially not up against a specialist.

"He probably misunderstood something you said." Neji didn't believe it. In order to be jealous, Lee would have to care and want him. Seeing as he had spent every night for the last two weeks alone, that couldn't be right. Not to mention his teammate was still happily fawning over 'his Sakura-chan'. The two were happy together, it had nothing to do with him. "If that is all, you may leave."

"That isn't all." Kankurou couldn't believe that he was going to lose to some freak that would rather bone that female. "He doesn't love you. If he did, you wouldn't be hiding out in this room. He'd rather be with that female and you are only fooling yourself. Why hold onto someone that is too blind to see you? If he hasn't noticed you after all these years, why would he notice you later? It only took me three days of being with you to realize that you are the most beautiful and graceful person I've ever seen. I want you, despite this. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see what we can have together, is he?"

"I am." Lee clenched his fists. Did they have to go another round? What did the sand shinobi know? He had no idea how he felt. How had he gotten here before him? He had gone to the compound and Hinata had been the one to help him locate her missing cousin. What were the two doing together in the bathroom?

"Fucking great. Who the hell invited you? Don't you know how to knock?" Kankurou stood and faced the intruder. Didn't anyone here understand what privacy was? The conversation had been private. He hoped Neji hadn't caught onto the blurted answer.

"Kankurou, will you please leave?" Neji reached out for a towel. Enjoying a bath was too much to ask in this place. He had to get rid of his first unwanted guest. "I will talk to you at another time."

"What? I was here first and he just barged in."

"So did you and I've already heard what you have to say. Get out of my room," Neji climbed out of the tub. He noticed that both sets of eyes followed his movements. The towel was wrapped around his waist. With a string of swears, the man made sure to slam his door on the way out. He was now alone with the second intruder. "Why are you here, Lee?"

"To do it. To see what we can have together." It was what he wanted. Lee wasn't sure yet how he felt about his teammate but he knew what he wanted to try. He wanted to try dating and discover where it would go. The very idea scared him.

"We have nothing together." If they had, Lee wouldn't have been able to walk away from him. "I am tired. If you don't have a valid reason for being here then I suggest you leave as well."

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to try dating," Lee let him by to enter the room but followed. He wouldn't leave until he got Neji to agree.

"That is impossible when you are in a relationship with Sakura." He wouldn't be an experiment for Lee. He wouldn't listen to this nonsense.

Lee felt a twinge of guilt at the reminder. "I spoke with Sakura-chan before coming here. She understood when I insisted that we end things. I am no longer with her."

"You aren't lying." Neji was taken aback at the announcement. Lee would never say it if it weren't true. He had really ended things with Sakura? Just for a chance to experiment with him? Why? There was a chance Lee wouldn't come to feel anything for him. Why destroy what he had with the woman he loved? Sakura couldn't be forgiving enough to allow him time to see if he wanted to be with another man. No woman would be willing to do that.

"I'm being honest. I wish to be with you. I want to explore what is happening between us." Lee was willing to argue his case further. What he did know was that he was attracted to Neji and he didn't like the idea of him being with anyone else.

Neji wanted to pinch himself hearing the words. Was he being given a chance? Was it possible to win the one he wanted? Whatever had caused this turn of events, he wasn't going to let the chance pass him by. The towel fell to the floor at his feet, "Lock the door."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review, please! Next up... Itachi x Deidara!


End file.
